Red Butterfly City of Bones
by Skyla123
Summary: The war is over. Valentine won and everything has changed. 5 years after the fall of the Clave, Clary sets out to return to were it all started... the past.
1. Preface

Hi there

This has been in my head since I finished reading City of Glass. It got me thinking, what would happen if Valentine had won? What would happen to Clary and how would her life turn out? Well this story came into my head while I was pondering all this, and I thought I's share it with you guys.

Hope that you all enjoy reading this, and if it is pants in places please don't hesistate to tell me (reviews or PM) that way I can go back and change things.

Hope you like it!

Skyla123

xxx

_

* * *

It hasn't changed._

That was the thought going through her head as she approached the Institute. The glamour was still as strong as ever, but beyond it the building was beginning to show signs of decay. The mundanes went by in their cars and bikes not noticing the gothic masterpiece they passed by. Walking up to the doors, she placed her hand on the cold wood absorbing the memories of the place.

_In the name of The Clave, I Clarissa…_

The doors opened, casting light into the dark void as the lights came to life. The gentle glow of the lights lead the way to the elevator, it creaked and groaned with years of neglect and disuse as it took Clary away.

The corridors were dimly lit as she made her way to the different rooms, checking for any unwelcome visitors. A noise from behind her caused Clary to turn grabbing her dagger from her belt. A pair of eyes glowed in the dim light, slowly approaching her as she reached into her coat pocket for her witchlight. The stone pulsed and gave off a bright light, slowly she approached the eyes.

A bundle of fur and bones hurled itself at her; she moved her dagger towards the creature stopping herself when the witchlight showed the creature's shape.

"Church?"

The mound of fur purred as it rubbed it head and body round her legs, she bent further down to get a better look. It was Church. He looked like a shadow of his former self; she put her dagger back in her belt and picked up the purring Church. Moving through the rooms she made her way up to the conservatory, years of neglect had allowed the flowers to run wild running along the floor and up the walls nearly blocking all natural light from reaching the floor.

Church continued to purr as Clary cast her gaze around the room, images flashed before her eyes as she looked around. Hugo flying around the ceiling as Hodge tended the flowers and herbs, the flowers blooming releasing their strange perfume-like scents. Her gaze froze on the midnight flower bush, memories of apples and him flooding her mind along with the memory of his lips on her own…

Clary shook her head trying to clear her mind, but other images came forward. Images of him holding her, touching her face with this scarred hands and how the light made his hair look like the sun. The good memories went and were replaced with the ones she wanted to forget, the look in his eyes when the world played its cruel joke on them…

She quickly left the room, the memories becoming too much for her.

* * *

It took a while to calm down; Church kept rubbing against her as she tried to control her tears and stop shaking. Eventually she calmed down and continued her survey of the Institute; the rooms were all covered in a thick layer of dust and smelled of musk. She avoided spending any amount of time in Jace's room, basically glancing round the room and getting out again. Hodge's library was her final stop, Church hissed as they approached causing Clary to freeze.

Someone was in the Library.

Church lept out of Clary's arms and raised his heckles at the door; Clary slowly approached the door and opened it. The room looked exactly the same as it had before, the walls of books and the desk near the window with Hugo's perch on top, covered in dust. Clary moved to the centre of the room, then suddenly swirled round summoning her scythe and pointed the point underneath the chin of Magnus Bane.

"Magnus"

"Nice to see you to Clarissa Morgenstern, haven't lost your touch with that scythe have you?"

Clary moved the point from his chin after a trickle of blood running down the blade got her attention.

"No, I haven't"

Magnus managed a small smile as he moved to light the fire in the grange, a snap of his fingers brought the flames to life as Clary stayed put with her scythe resting in her hand. Magnus watched her for a while; she had changed so much from the young girl he had known so long ago. She had grown slightly taller, and grown thinner giving her the curves she lacked as a teenager.

Her hair had changed as well; the red had darkened to the colour of blood and had large streaks of gold in it and it known reached beyond her waist. Her sense of fashion had changed as well, a black flowing skirt with leather boots lead up to a black corset over a black gypsy shirt, covered by a long black coat like the ones Isabelle had worn so long ago.

The scythe in her hand was a thing of beauty; the shaft was the purest black with runes and decoration along its length in the purest silver and gold. The top of the scythe were the blade met the shaft was a black butterfly, joining them both together. The blade itself was as sharp as diamonds and was half of Clary's height in length.

Yes she had changed.

* * *

"You do realise if anyone finds out you're here, you'll be causing me all kinds of trouble."

Clary smiled slightly as she turned to face him, her scythe disappearing as she turned. Church had come in and was rubbing against her legs, she bent down and scooped him up into her arms and absently scratched behind his ears.

"Yes, but the former high warlock of Brooklyn shouldn't have that much trouble dealing with what ever my 'Father' sends after him."

Magnus looked at her; she stood there in the ruins of the library scratching the cat behind the ears and looked so broken he nearly cried for her.

"Your really going to go through with this, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Magnus, this is the only chance we have. Sebastian and Father won't leave me on my own like this again. This is the only way, or have you forgotten whet they did to Alec?"

Magnus's expression went from one of sadness to one of pure fury and anguish. Clary knew she had hit a huge chink in the warlock's armour, but despite that she knew her message had gone home.

"Yes, I remember. I remember only too well."

Magnus moved to the edge of the room to look out the window, casting his gaze to the night sky. Clary knew it was best to leave him alone for a while; he hated it when someone saw him cry, something about ruining his image. She moved to the fire and sat down on the floor with Church still in her arms. Eventually Magnus moved away from the window, hastily putting a picture away into his pocket as he approached the fire.

"Well there's no time like the present. You ready?"

Clary rose to her feet and put Church back on the floor; drawing out her Stele she drew a now familiar rune into the air.

_Portal_

The rune was replaced with a portal, which began to cause the air to whip in their faces as it grew in size. Magnus started to stabilize the portal and give it a destination, Clary meanwhile was saying goodbye to Church who was meowing his displeasure with the situation.

"Clary, once you go through my younger self will be waiting for you on the other side. Try not to freak me out too much will you?"

She smiled; Magnus noticed it was like the ones she used to give when she was a child when she came to his apartment. He handed her the bag he'd brought with him, one of the last presents she had got from Jace. Her smile faded a little to one of sadness as she moved her fingers over the bag, it was in the shape of a white teddy bear with a black ribbon blindfold over its eyes. Magnus could remember when Jace had given her it as a late birthday present; the poor boy had got knocked clean of his feet with the force of her hug.

After Clary had began to understand her 'gifts' she had placed runes into the Bear's eyes. One created limitless space in the bag without changing its outward appearance, and the other was to make the bag lighter then air regardless of what was inside of it.

"All your stuff is in there, I'm surprised the runes didn't give way with all the stuff you had me put in there."

"Very funny."

She put the bag on her back and as she adjusted the straps, Magnus noticed what was on the back of her coat. The design was unmistakablele.

"The Red Butterfly?"

She nodded.

"I take it you will be going by your nickname while your back there?"

She nodded again.

"I think that is for the best, don't you?"

Magnus nodded, she moved to the front of the portal preparing to jump back in time. Back to 2007, the year everything changed.

Clary took one last look around the library; the place seemed to be bidding her a silent goodbye as she looked around. Magnus was watching her, the look on his face said more then he ever could about how he was feeling about all this.

"Well I wish you good luck Clary."

"Thanks Magnus take care of Church will you?"

Magnus nodded, raising his hand in farewell. Clary on impulse went back and hugged him; she broke away and ran into the portal.

Magnus watched her disappear into the sea of green, a solitary tear falling down his face.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 Return to the Past

Hi guys!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it.

For those of you who asked what had happened to Jaceand the others, I'll be revealing little by little what happened to them so please be patient.

All will be revealed with time.

Enjoy!

Skyla123

_xxx_

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Cassandra Claire. I only control what happens to them.

* * *

_Here we go._

Magnus watched the portal grow in size in his living room. The note in his hand from his 'other self' warning him that his 'guest' was about to arrive. The portal flashed and a woman appeared, crouched on the carpet as the portal closed behind her.

"Greetings Shadowhunter. I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

She turned and gave him a slight smile.

"I know who you are, your the one who sent me here silly."

Magnus decided for the sake of peace to forget what she had just said for the time being.

"So how may I address you, miss…?"

She fixed her gaze on his face, the look in her eyes chilled him to the bone but in a flash it was gone again.

"I'm known as the Red Butterfly."

Magnus started, only very high members of the Clave had names like that. He began to wonder what his 'other self' had got him into. The last time he had seen members of that kind of rank was when Valentine had attempted to take over the Clave.

Their presence always meant trouble.

"Magnus, is the Institute here open?"

He snapped his head towards the door; her hand was already turning the knob as she spoke. The design on the back of her coat caught his eye, half obscured by her bear bag. An odd choice for a Shadowhunter, but then again neither of them could hardly be called normal.

"Yes, the Lightwoods run it. I'm afraid they are away at the moment but Hodge Starkweather will be able to help you."

She nodded and moved to leave the apartment.

"Wait!"

She paused and turned round to face him again, her eyes holding a gentle curiosity in their gaze.

"Why are you here? I mean what is so bad that you have to come here now?"

She smiled at him; her eyes holding a kind of sadness that made Magnus have the impulse to give her some kind of comfort.

"That is a story for another time, Magnus."

And with that she left, leaving Magnus with an uneasy feeling in his heart.

* * *

Hodge moved away from the window, Hugo perched on his shoulder as he moved back towards his desk. The children were in bed; a long day of fruitless tracking had worn them out and put them all in a bad mood. He moved the lamp closer to him as he began to read the latest reports from Idris.

_Ring_

Hodge froze, midway into taking a sip of his coffee. No…he must have been mistaken.

_Ring_

Now he knew he wasn't imagining things. Someone or _something _was ringing the Institute's bell. He moved towards the door, nearly tripping over Church in his haste to reach the foyer of the Institute. Alec, Isabelle and Jace were already there, weapons ready. The looked at Hodge for instructions as the bell rang again.

_Ring_

Hodge signalled them to be ready as he moved towards the door.

_THUMP!_

The door buckled. Hugo began to caw loudly as sounds of a fight began to echo around the room.

_BANG!_

The doors burst open as the body of a woman came flying through; she skidded to a halt near the elevator. Hodge and the children watched her pick herself up and dust herself down. Suddenly she snapped her head up and ran towards the door. She paused in the doorway, reaching into her pocket for something as a huge black mass tried to break through the Institute's wards.

"Get down, all of you"

She spoke so quietly that Hodge nearly missed hearing her; she drew out a sphere from her pocket and spoke a quiet word to it. As the sphere began to glow Hodge had a cold pang of recognition, he knew that sphere…

"Alec, Jace, Isabelle GET DOWN NOW!"

The children hit the ground and Hodge followed suit just as the woman threw the sphere at the demon. The room was deathly silent as the glass broke, then all hell broke lose.

_WHOOSH_

The demon screamed a sound so terrifying that it nearly caused Hodge's heart to stop out of fear. He closed his eyes tightly to avoid the blinding light, opening them again when the light had faded from the room.

The children were slowly getting to their feet; Hodge got up as well, going over to the door and stood beside the woman. The demon's remains were being compressed and sent back to their own dimension, a scorch mark was the only evidence the demon had ever been there.

An Elemental Sphere...no it couldn't be....

Hodge shook his head and went to the children; checking them over before turning his attention back to the woman. The woman stood there by the door, patiently waiting for them to pick themselves up.

"I am Hodge Starkweather. Are you here to seek shelter?"

She nodded.

As the woman turned round to pick up a shard of glass from the ground, Hodge noticed the design on the back of her coat half hidden by the bear bag on her back.

"Excuse me my dear, but may I ask your name?"

Her eyes bore into his own, he was suddenly trapped in their green depths. She spoke again, so quietly that Hodge nearly missed it but made him wish he had.

"Red Butterfly."

Hodge froze, he was struggling to get air into his lungs as the information processed into his mind.

Neo-Nephilim.

A member of the Neo-Nephilim was in New York.

_Valentine..._

* * *

_Fire._

_The flames leaped as the building burned. Clary could only watch with a sick kind of fascination as the flames consumed the whole building. _

_Luke…_

_She could hear the screams of the wolves, all trapped in the basement under Luke's store. She could hear the children screaming and the adults fighting for their lives. _

_Her mother was down there too._

_Valentine stood to her right holding her arm in a vice-like grip, Jonathan was holding the other with a sick smile on his face. At least Valentine was showing some kind of remorse, showing at least there was a little bit of humanity left in him._

_Johnathan was another story._

"_You see sister? This is what you get for siding with Downworlders."_

_Clary barely heard him, her eyes glued to the building while the demons swarmed in and out torturing the adults and killing the children with a quick snap of their necks._

_A face appeared at the basement window, Clary screamed as Luke's face was contorted with pain as the flesh burned away leaving only his skull; his eyes boring into Valentine's with a look of pure fury as the flames caused the roof to finally collapse._

_His face vanished from the window along with Clary's consciousness, the darkness dragging her down along with the screams of the dying wolves ringing in her ears._

* * *

Clary jolted awake, tears running down her face.

The memories were still fresh, as vivid as the day they took place. She rose, still fully dressed minus her coat and moved to the window.

The window gave her a view of the street below, the mundane rushing around in their everyday lives. Hodge had taken Jace and the others into the library to explain who she was; the reaction was a mixed one. Isabelle was beyond herself with happiness that she had finally gotten to meet one of the Neo-Nephilim in person, while Alec was impressed but still a little reserved towards her.

Jace was another story.

A scratching noise caught her attention, she moved away from the window and opened the door.

On instinct she looked down and found Church, the old fat Church, staring up at her. She smiled as she bent down to stroke his fur. Church sniffed her hand, instantly recognising his own scent on her. He began to purr as she scratched behind his ears, before picking him up and taking him with her to the kitchen.

The scene was a familiar one, Isabelle slaving over the stove while Alec and Jace tried to deter her and get take-out. The chatter stopped the moment she entered the room, all eyes focused on her and then on the loudly purring cat in her arms.

"Is that Church?"

Alec moved closer, his eyes focused on the cat that was rubbing himself against Clary's chest and purring very loudly.

"Yep, that's Church alright. That's weird; he usually doesn't warm up to strangers…"

Isabelle by this point had walked up behind Alec and was looking at Church as well, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Come on, your just jealous that he likes her right away. Ignore him, it took Church ages to like him and I'm not surprised really."

Alec threw his sister a look that would have curdled milk, before stomping off to sit next to Jace again.

"Well dinner's nearly ready anyway, you hungry?"

Before Clary could think of how to respond without hurting her feelings, Jace's voice came floating over.

"What's that burning smell?"

* * *

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened."

Clary looked over from scrubbing the pan; it still had the black charcoal remains of food in the bottom. Alec and Jace had left the room after Isabelle had chased them from the room brandishing her whips and threatening to kill them for sabotaging the food. When her rage had cooled she had stared to clean the hob, Clary had set Church down and helped her put the kitchen back in order.

"When I get a hold of those two I'll wring their scrawny necks!"

Isabelle continued her violent ministrations to the hob surface as her temper began to flare up again. Clary wiped her hands and watched her attacking the poor hob and calling the boys all the names under the sun. When the hob eventually returned to its former state Isabelle sat heavily into one of the chairs, holding her head in her hands.

Clary moved to the cupboards, opening them to see what was left. The selection was limited but she saw that they could at least make some Chilli and Rice, an old favourite of the boys in particular. She grabbed the stuff and threw Isabelle her apron back; she caught it with a look of surprise. She pulled another off the hook behind the door and rolled up her sleeves, Isabelle following her with her eyes.

"You can do the rice; I'll do the chilli. Deal?"

Isabelle's eyes lit up as she threw her apron back on and grabbed the now clean pan from the sink.

"Deal!"

* * *

"Let me guess, Isabelle has banished you from the kitchen?"

The boys nodded and winced as Hodge finished putting the healing runes on their backs; Isabelle had a quick arm and had managed to give the boys a few good lashes each as they had retreated from the kitchen. They shrugged their shirts on again as Hodge moved back to the desk setting his stele down on the polished wood.

"Any idea if she's ordered from Taki's yet?"

Alec rotated his shoulders slowly, wincing every now and again as the rune took effect and healed the marks on his back.

"No idea Hodge, last thing we saw was the Butterfly woman watching us get chased out by Isabelle."

Hodge winced; of all the things to witness she had to see this. He shuddered to think what she would tell the Clave when she returned home. While he was panicking the boys were sniffing the air like dogs on a hunt.

"What are you two doing?"

Jace turned his head towards Hodge.

"Can't you smell that?"

Hodge sniffed, the air was full of must and smelled of the old leather bound books. But a different smell floated from the door, it smelled like chilli…

They all followed the smell; it grew more potent as they approached the kitchen. The door opened as they reached it, the Butterfly looked at each in turn before moving away back into the kitchen.

"Told you, as soon as they smell chilli, boys always come running."

Hodge watched as Isabelle put the plates on the table, her face looked flushed from the heat but she looked like she was having fun.

"Don't just stand there, come and eat it. Butterfly made this from scratch, and if you dare even think about complaining about my rice you'll get more then a few lashes!"

Hodge turned his gaze to the Butterfly; she was washing the pans up as Isabelle moved over to her with a plate in her hands. The inclined her head to the counter as she returned to the washing up, Isabelle put the plate down and went to her own. He returned his attention to the plate in front of him; the food looked and smelled wonderful as he took his first mouthful. The boys were already ploughing their way through theirs, voicing their approval along with Isabelle.

"I'm sorry Butterfly. We don't usually make our guests cook."

She removed the apron and joined them at the table.

"Don't worry about it. I may as well pull my weight while I'm here."

The boys were already asking for seconds, Isabelle wasn't far behind as the Butterfly reloaded their plates with very generous seconds. Hodge couldn't help but wonder at the feeling her got, it was like she had been here for years not just a few hours. Jace and Alec loved her cooking, already hinting as to their favourite dishes and Isabelle was taken in by her already, watching her and trying to imitate her graceful manner.

Yes she truly belonged here, and yet she didn't at the same time. Hodge shook his head and joined the chatter at the table as the boys polished off the food and Isabelle threatened them to help clean up.

* * *

"You are coming with us to Pandemonium, right Butterfly?"

Clary raised her head; Jace was stood in front of her in his Shadowhunter gear as he finished his last helping.

"What?"

Alec swallowed his last mouthful and moved to the sink under the watchful eyes of his sister, whip in hand.

"A club, Downworlders go there to have 'fun' with the mundanes. A demon was reported to be there last night."

Clary checked the calendar, the date flashing before her eyes like someone had put neon lights around it.

Oh crap.

Tonight was the night…

"Please come Butterfly. It'll be fun!"

"Izzy, stop talking and get ready!"

Isabelle was ran off to get dressed; Alec was getting his jacket on while Jace looked at her waiting for the answer to his question. Hodge finished washing his plate and stroked Hugo's head.

"Jace, she has travelled a long way to get here. Give her chance to rest. Besides she is a Neo- Nephilim, she has more important things to do."

Clary spared Hodge what ever Jace was about to say by getting to her feet and adding her plate to the pile near the sink.

"Well, I suppose I can squeeze a demon hunt into my busy schedule."

Jace was smiling his smug smile as Hodge made noises of protest, Clary left the room to fetch her bag and coat.

_Tonight's the night it all began. _

_And shall begin once again._


	3. Chapter 2 Pandemonium

Hi guys!

Thanks again for the reviews!

Oh god, exams! These things are draining the life out of me. I ask you, what's the point? They are just an insult to our intelligence and yet they make us sit in those exam halls and stress the living daylights out of us all!

sorry, rant over...

anyhoo, here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure!

Skyla123

xxx

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Cassandra Claire. I only control what happens to them.

* * *

The demon was prowling along the dance floor, looking for a victim to take out back and drain of its life force. Clary watched from the shadows as Isabelle made her way towards it, the white dress making her stand out and kept her marks hidden from view. She looked around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of two familiar people she knew were in the crowd.

Then she spotted them.

She could see her younger self with Simon, the human Simon, trying to follow Isabelle and the demon with her eyes. She saw herself follow Isabelle towards the door leading to the back room.

_Here we go again_.

She moved to follow her younger self, but a figure in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A swirling mass of shadows was floating above the unsuspecting mundanes like a sinister rain cloud. The figure was stood just below it; unblinking eyes focused solely on her. She moved towards the door, keeping her eyes open for any other visitors.

The figure and the shadow followed, the mass of darkness swirling restlessly as they moved over the floor and out of the building. She led them to the alley behind the club, keeping her eye on them and the surroundings as she went. The figure underneath was one of her Father's demons, encased in the body of a fallen Shadowhunter whose name was lost when the records were burned.

"_Daughter of my master, why do you run to this place?_"

"That is none of your business, Farqual."

"_Perhaps_"

Then it attacked.

Clary barely had time to materialise her scythe. Farqual swung his sword at her, an imitation of the Mortal Sword her Father had given him long ago. The mass of shadow was hovering above them, coming between them when Clary slashed at Farqual. It was a fast paced dance between them, Farqual would attack, Clary would block and the shadow would try and foil her attempts at retaliation. Eventually when Clary had caused enough damage to draw blood, she reached into her pockets and threw a pouch of iron powder at him.

The powder was slow, but effective.

Farquallet out a screech of pain, the Shadowhunter's blood poisoning his essence. He swung blindly at Clary, missing her completely as she knocked the sword out of his hands, rendering him helpless.

The swirling mass hurled itself towards her, the other worldly sounds coming out of its mouth echoing on the surrounding buildings. Clary sighed, reaching into her pocket for an elemental orb. Farqual yelled, but the sound of the sphere breaking drowned his voice with the demon's screams as it left to die in its home dimension. Farqual remained, poisoned and slightly singed but very much alive unlike his minion.

"_Till next time, Daughter of Butterflies_"

The shadows rose up and swallowed him, leaving Clary alone in the alley bleeding and with a great sense of foreboding.

She eventually pulled herself together, making her way back into the club. The healing rune worked its magic as she made her way back inside, slipping by the bouncer as if he didn't exist. She positioned herself back along the back wall, waiting for any sign of movement from beyond the doors.

Eventually she watched as her younger self come dashing out and frantically talking to a panicked Simon and a security guard about what she had just seen. Jace came out next and came up beside her, following her line of sight.

"Want us to bring her back to you, Butterfly?"

"No Jace let her be. For now."

* * *

Jace was sat in the kitchen, his siblings having a full blown argument over the girl in the club. Hodge had been furious, the fact they had let the girl leave was enough for the Butterfly to contact the Clave and have them arrested. Hodge was beside himself, ranting and yelling at each in turn.

Couldn't they handle a simple glamour anymore?

Why had she left without having her memory altered?

And why didn't they ask the Butterfly for help?

Jace buried his face in his hands; Izzy and Alec were reaching the levels where they could be heard from down the street, in perfect clarity.

_For the Angel's sake..._

"I still think we shouldn't have let her go without erasing her memory, that's all!"

"Izzy, stop worrying will you! Butterfly said she'd deal with it!"

"But…"

BANG!

Jace slammed the door closed, trapping the argument inside the kitchen while he sat down on the hallway floor. That girl…something about her called out to Jace. The moment those emerald orbs had met with his golden ones, something in him had changed. It was like the axis of his world had shifted. All he could see, hear and breathe was her. He sighed and raised his head, his eyes suddenly met with another pair of emeralds. For a moment he thought it was her, as the rest of the face came into focus he realised it wasn't.

The Butterfly was crouched down at his level. Looking at him with an impassive snare that he couldn't get away from. Eventually he came back to his senses.

"Butterfly…"

"Yes?"

"I…I want to go after that girl. You know the one from before…"

He couldn't explain it. It was something about that girl; it made him want to find her and drag her back to the Institute. Anywhere that he knew she would be safe.

"Why, Jace?"

He snapped his head towards her; he had expected her to refuse. She was a Nephilim after all; it was part of her job to take out any threats to the Clave. And as a Neo-Nephilim she didn't have to contact the Clave in order to take out a possible threat. This girl had Shadowhunter blood outside of the Clave, and that was enough for the Butterfly to go after her.

And that was the last thing Jace wanted.

The very thought of the Butterfly hunting the girl down sent chills down his spine, let alone what she might do to her if she found her.

"Jace, there is really no point. I already know where she is. You know my duty…"

"Butterfly…please…let me just talk to her, okay?"

He could feel the stare she was giving him, without even looking at her. He knew he was acting childish but he really needed to find her again, he needed to know who she was. And why she was having such an affect on him…

"Go then."

He was on his feet in seconds, looking at the Butterfly like he had never seen her before.

_Did she just…_

She rose gracefully from her crouch, smoothing her skirt as she met his eyes. The emerald orbs were dancing with laughter, an emotion that made them sparkle like real emeralds.

"Jace, instead of standing there like an idiot, go get her and bring her back. Hodge and I will want to ask her a few questions."

That snapped him back to life; he was already running down the corridor for his stuff when the Butterfly called him back. She was holding a scrap of paper in her hand.

"Won't you need the address?"

Her laughter echoed in his ears as he ran off.

_Wait for me...I'm coming to find you..._

* * *

She watched him vanish round the corner; his face was a thing of beauty when he was excited like this. He had tried to hide it, like he always did, but you could see his excitement shining through the cracks in his façade.

She left the hall; noting that the sounds of the argument had died down. So that meant that they had either come to an agreement or Alec was currently out cold thanks to Isabelle's infamous temper.

The silence of her room was refreshing. Her bear was sat on the window seat looking at her through his blindfold, she picked it up and rummaged inside of it. The album was battered; years of hiding it quickly from her 'family' had taken its toll on the album's cover. She sat down on the window seat, the bear on her lap as she opened the front cover.

Pictures of her mother and Luke leapt out at her from the page, some of her younger self with them were there too. The last few pages were her greatest treasures, pictures of Isabelle, Alec, Max and Jace.

Especially Jace.

"Butterfly?! You in there?"

Isabelle's voice snapped her attention back to the present. She opened the door after hiding her album. Isabelle's face was as panicked as her voice, without even waiting for her to speak she ran off, signalling for Clary to follow. She followed her to the Infirmary, and froze in the doorway.

Jace was hovering over a bed were Hodge was busy measuring liquids, Hodge's body obscured the parson's face from view but she knew that red hair anywhere. She glanced at the clock, time had flown a lot faster then she thought it had, then again it usually did when she got the album out.

"You found her then."

She moved into the Infirmary, pausing by the bed where Isabelle and Alec were sat on. From here she got a clear view of the figure on the bed.

"Well if this is your idea of talking Jace. I'd hate to see your idea of…"

"Alec…bite me"

The look of hurt on Alec's face was lost on Jace as he left the room. Hodge continued to administer his tinctures to the younger Clary as Isabelle moved closer towards the bed.

"What happened Hodge?"

He looked up, finally noticing that she was in the room. She moved closer to the bed, standing next to Hodge as she looked down on her younger self. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Well, according to what Jace told me. She fought with a Raviner demon inside her home, and she managed to kill it with Jace's sensor. The demon managed to poison her before it died. Jace said he found her lying there and brought her back here."

"I see…so she does have Shadowhunter blood after all…"

Isabelle looked at her, then back to the figure on the bed. She smoothed some of the hair away from the younger Clary's face, taking in the off colour of her skin and the veins standing out on her face.

"What does that mean Butterfly?"

"It means that I'll have to ask her a few questions when she wakes up."

She nodded, moving away from the bed and headed towards the door. That left Hodge and Clary alone in the infirmary with the sick girl.

* * *

It took a week for the girl to recover from her poisoning. Hodge was grateful that she had been able to fight off the venom, and apprehensive as well. The Butterfly had been cheeking in on her everyday, asking if she'd wake up and be ready for questioning. Her insistence made Hodge worry, the girl would be in a fragile state when she woke up and any hard questioning would tire her quickly. The Butterfly had agreed she should sit in, letting Hodge question her in case of that happening.

That girl…

When he first saw her, it was like going back in time. For a moment he thought it was Jocelyn Fairchild, till Jace yelled at him to come and help her. The spell was broken, but the resemblance remained. The Butterfly saw the resemblance as well, the look on her face had said it all while he was tending the girl.

"She's here Hodge."

He looked up from his paperwork; the Butterfly was sat on the window seat looking outside. Seconds later the girl came in along with Isabelle, she looked around the Library in wonder, taking in all the endless shelves of books.

_A book lover I see…_

"Impressive, isn't it?"

The girl jumped, finally noticing him at the desk with Hugo on his shoulder, as Isabelle quietly slipped out of the room

"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Hodge Starkweather; I'm Jace and Isabelle's tutor."

The girl looked nervous, he could hardly blame her. Standing in a strange place with strangers would make anyone nervous. Her gaze rested on the Butterfly.

"What is your name dear?"

"Clarissa Fray."

The Butterfly finally looked at her, their eyes meeting and holding each other in their gaze. Looking between them both, he noted they had similar eyes the colour of deep emeralds. Their hair was similar as well, though the Butterfly's was a deeper red and had the golden streaks. The girl was the first to break away, unable to hold the Butterfly's stare.

"Now my dear, what do you remember about the attack?"

"I don't really remember. Jace said it was a Raviner demon, and it died when I put the sensor thing in its mouth."

"Raviner demons are relatively weak. They take orders from more powerful demons, they don't randomly attack mundane households."

Hodge looked at the Butterfly, she had moved from the window and was now perched at the edge of his desk. She was studying the girl's face with interest.

"Has your Mother ever shown interest in legends or fairy tales?"

"No she hates them, even the Disney films. She even hated me reading manga."

"I see..."

The Butterfly moved closer to the girl, looking her over. Hodge swallowed, his throat constricted with nervousness.

"Your Father?"

"He's dead. He died in a car crash."

The Butterfly's eyes widened suddenly, Hodge started to rise from his seat as the Butterfly swept out of the room.

"Who was that?!"

"That is for her to tell you my dear. Now, you are more then welcome to stay here if you wish..."

"I can't! I've got to go home and find my Mom. Besides I haven't got any of my stuff here..."

"We can give you money to buy new things..."

The girl looked him in the eyes then, the look of pain and sorrow in them cut him to the core. A pain he was all to familiar with...

"Please...I need to see what's left..."

"Well, as long as Jace agrees to it you can go with him. He'll be in the trainig room."

"I don't know where that is..."

Hodge smiled.

"Church will show you the way."

* * *

_Oh Raziel help me..._

Clary flushed the toilet, wiping her mouth as she went to the sink for water. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face had gone a few shades paler and her eyes had that haunted look in them again.

_"He's dead. He died in a car crash."_

If only that had been true...

She left the bathroom, grabbing her coat and bear as she went. The Forsaken warrior would attack tonight, and her youngerself would unwittingly touch the Mortal Cup for the frist time.

Hidden within the Ace of Cups.

If she was to put her plan into action, she needed to talk to Madame Dorothea before her younger self and Jace got there. Everything depended on her getting there first.

She left the Institute, heading down to the Subway station to visit a place she hadn't seen in 5 years.

Home.


	4. Chapter 3 Home Sweet Home

Hi again guys!

Thanks again for the reviews!

Got a bit of a break between exams, so I thought I'd get this posted before I have to go back in the exam hall. A word of warning about this next chapter...well if you are of a sensitive nature you may be offended by the content of the flashback in this chapter.

This chapter contains the fate of Isabelle and Alec...made me sad even as I typed it.

Hope you like it!

Skyla123

xxx

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Cassandra Claire. I only control what happens to them.

* * *

The building looked exactly the same as she remembered it. Memories of her life here were bittersweet, the normalcy tinted by the lies her mother had told her to make it possible. Still, it had been her home and she had been happy here, apart from the lies and the visits to Magnus for her memory alteration once every two years.

Speaking of which…

She looked around, her eyes carefully scanning the area. Then she spotted him. Magnuswas walking down the street, the mundanes staring at his colourful attire as he walked. As per usual he gave them all a smile as he continued on his way.

Then he spotted her.

The smile vanished from his face, only to be replaced with a look of complete astonishment. Finally pulling himself together he approached her slowly.

"Greetings Red Butterfly."

"Hello again Magnus."

"What brings you here then?"

"Just visiting someone inside…are you alright?"

Magnus had a look in his eyes that Clary had only in the past 5 years become familiar with. Fright. He, the great Magnus Bane, was afraid of something she had just said. Then it clicked.

"No Magnus, I'm not here for Jocelyn Fairchild or her daughter. It's Madame Dorothea I've come to see."

"How…?"

"How did I know she was here? Magnus, you know where I come from don't you? I know what's going to happen here before it even happens. And a word of advice, try restricting the size of your guest list. May cause less havoc that way."

"My guest list…you know about that?"

The look on his face was priceless when she showed him the invite to his party. It went from surprise to disbelief before finally settling on annoyance. She laughed as she followed him into the house, Magnus stomping loudly to show his displeasure.

"Who's making all that noise?"

"Just me Dorothea, and I have company of the annoying kind."

Clary had the sense to look a little sheepish as he glared at her. Then watched as Dorothea looked her over. The bored look on her face changed when Clary turned round to show her the back of her coat.

"Neo-Nephilim…"

"Oh it gets a lot worse, Dorothea…"

* * *

Riding the subway was a quiet affair. Especially after Clary had backhanded him back in the elevator. Jace hated to admit it but she had a good right arm. His jaw was still tender, and he gingerly moved it every now and again to reassure himself he still had one. Still it was nice, just to slow down and spend some time with her, away from Isabelle and Alec's constant disapproval.

"Those girls are checking you out by the way."

"Huh?"

She pointed to some girls a little further down the car. He smiled at them and gave them a wink before returning his attention to her.

"Almost there, right?"

She nodded. The look of worry on her face troubled him. That was a look he never wanted to see on her face again for a long time.

"Worried?"

"A little, I guess…"

He put his hand on hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled weakly at him, before moving her hand from under his. When they arrived at the station they moved quickly towards her house. The lights were on in the lower windows, but hers were dark. Just like the feeling Jace got in his gut, and his feelings were usually right.

"Hold on a sec."

He moved instinctively in front of Clary, bringing out his sensor to check the house over before they went in.

"Oh, what did you call those again?"

"Sensors. They detect energies in the atmosphere. Tells you if something nasty is lurking about."

The sensor hummed softly, this meant there was residual energy in the atmosphere. Probably from her encounter with the Raviner demon. That thought brought back the image that had haunted his dreams all through that week.

She had been so pale and still when he had found her, for a moment he thought she was dead. It wasn't till he looked her over he realised she was still alive. Despite knowing she was behind him, he looked back at her.

"Ready?"

Clary looked down at her shoes, at first he thought she was crying till she bent down and unattached something from her laces. When she straitened he noted the keys in her hand, before she headed off towards the door with him close behind her.

As they moved across the atrium, he noted she looked at the door of the ground floor apartment. He let his gaze rest on it as well, and it was only a quick flash bet he could have sworn he saw a pair of cat-like eyes watching them through the wood. He pushed on, following Clary up the stairs and into the apartment.

Her apartment was bare.

He watched her go round the apartment, looking in all the rooms for her belongings but finding nothing. She moved towards a door, but just as she started to push the door open Jace got that feeling again. Only amplified a hundred fold.

He yelled a warning before the door came flying off his hinges, thankfully sailing over her crouched form and into the main living area.

Forsaken.

Every time he met one of these, he always felt a quick pang of grief for them. Mundanes were never meant to have marks, and this was why. The man was huge and by the look on his face, completely lost to the rational world forever. He released one of his blades and pushed the creature back, away from Clary and their only means of a quick getaway.

They backed away slowly, Jace fending the Forsaken off while Clary made her way towards the door. On the stairs the Forsaken lunged, Jace pushed Clary on while throwing the blade at it to join the other one already in its chest.

The Forsaken landed heavily on the atrium floor. Jace prayed that it had knocked itself out; he was exhausted from fighting it alone and protecting Clary. Sadly his prayers were ignored as the Forsaken warrior got up, and slowly made its way over to them. Jace pushed Clary firmly behind him, as they both backed away towards the wall. The creature reached out an arm, the malicious intent plain in its eyes as it reached for them.

Then suddenly, a flash of silver cut the Forsaken's outstretched arm off.

The Forsaken turned round, bellowing at the top of its voice, when suddenly it was missing its head. Flashes of silver were seen just before the Forsaken fell to the floor in bloody pieces. Jace stared down at it, Clary doing the same over his shoulder. They both raised their eyes to look at their saviour…

Red Butterfly.

* * *

"I leave you alone for half an hour and you go and get attacked. Honestly you two, you're more trouble then your worth."

Clary smiled, the looks on their faces were priceless. Even more so then Magnus's annoyed face. Jacewas stood in a relaxed protective stance with the younger Clary just behind him. Both of them were as white as sheets with looks of complete amazement on their faces. She stood there, scythe in hand, waiting for them to find their voices.

"What's going on out there Butterfly? Oh it's you."

"I think some tea may be in order here Dorothea. They're as pale as death."

"Fine. Send them in when they recover their senses, I'll make a fresh pot and some snacks."

Dorothea disappeared back inside, Clary moved over to the Warrior's head. The eyes were closed, and the look of peace on the face almost made her cry. She watched as the younger Clary went inside, shaking like a leaf while Jace remained in the doorway looking at her.

"Go inside Jace. I'll deal with him."

"You sure? I could help…"

"Jace. No offence but you look like you fell face first in pale make-up. Go inside and rest."

He nodded, and reluctantly moved into the apartment. As soon as the door closed she worked quickly, dragging the corpse outside and into the pit Dorothea used for bonfires. She threw salt over the corpse to cleanse the trapped spirit, and a mixture of rosemary and jasmine to send the spirit on to the heavens.

She looked at the peaceful face one more time, and then set it alight on the makeshift pyre.

The air shifted as the spirit left the body and went on its way. The atmosphere lightened and Clary allowed herself a moment of reflection as the body burned. She remembered another pyre she had stood by; only her grief was more profound at that pyre…

* * *

_Isabelle fell to the ground. Clary was forced to watch her friend get used and abused by her own brother. Sebastian was in his element, wounding Isabelle and Clary at the same time. Isabelle's arms were tied behind her back, the blood pouring from the wounds her brother was inflicting on her defenceless body._

_Clary suddenly wished her Father was here. He at least wouldn't have gone with the mindless cruelty her brother was showing. It would have been quick and painless, just like Isabelle's parents._

"_You see sister? To love is to destroy! And your love is destroying her!"_

_Clary struggled again; the arms holding her were firm as she tried to reach her friend._

"_Get away Sebastian! Leave her alone! What kind of brother are you?!"_

_The look in his eyes never changed, the amusement at her pain was still there as he threw another bade at her. This time it grazed her cheek, before embedding itself in the wall behind her head. _

"_Ah, that's right! Thanks for reminding me sister dearest! Bring out the other one!"_

_No…_

_Alec was brought out, his eyes haunted from his time in the cells. Clary knew what he had to go through, she had visited him secretly often to heal him from the torture he under went. But the mental scars were another thing. He had openly wept on her lap more then once when she had visited him and that had scared her more then his long periods of silence._

_Isabelle wasn't any better off. Ever since Valentine had executed their parents for refusing to re-join him, the Lightwood children had been in jail. Isabelle refused to talk about what she and her brother had been through, but Clary was no fool. The abuse wasn't only physical and mental, but they had resorted to sexual abuse as well. _

_She had come to see her once after an episode. Isabelle was barely covered by anything, the bruses were fresh along with the black eye. but the blood came from another source... Isabelle had been unconcious for most of it, thankfully, but when she woke up she had needed a hell of a lot of healing runes to make the pain go away..._

_Alec's episodes...well they were simply horrific. He always tried to get her away when she came. But in the end the pain would be too much for him, and he could barely sit down or move untill she had put a few healing runes on his lower back._

_They had done nothing to deserve this._

_And now, the very day their Father had gone away, Sebastian was torturing them for his own amusement. _

_Alec took one look at his sister and then at Clary. His eyes shifted, Clary felt a cold pang of fear, something had finally snapped. Before Sebastian could open his mouth, Alec was on him. Sebastian threw him off, reaching into his belt for a blade. He looked sharply down at his belt and then at Alec, who was grinning while he tossed the blade from hand to hand._

"_What's the matter Morgenstern? Out of blades to throw at your sister?"_

_Sebastian lunged, but surprisingly Alec was faster. He jumped over his head, kicking him in the process and ran towards Clary. The guy holding her had no chance to defend himself, the arms loosened and Clary was free._

"_Hey Clary, sorry I'm late. Had a delightful appointment at the jail."_

_Clary laughed, she couldn't help it. She was happy that some of the old Alec had survived that awful place._

"_You help Izzy; I'll try and deal with that crazy brother of yours. Love the new look by the way!"_

_He lunged at Sebastian and the two went rolling away from her. She ran to Isabelle, cutting her bonds and leaning her against her chest, checking her pulse and praying for a miracle…_

_Her prayers were unanswered._

_Isabelle was dead._

_Alec suddenly went crashing into the wall behind her. He slumped to the floor, his eyes barely open as he fought to stay conscious._

"_Izzy…Clary…"_

"_That was pathetic Lightwood! Barely even worth my time!" _

"_Back off, Sebastian."_

_Her shoulders were shaking as she hugged the lifeless Isabelle; Alec had realized what was wrong and he crawled over to his sister's lifeless body._

"_What was that? Speak up sister because I could have sworn… "_

"_I SAID BACK THE FUCK OFF SEBASTIAN! YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!"_

_A flash of light was the only warning Sebastian got, the light faded and he was slumped against the far wall covered in his own blood. Alec was barely conscious, whispering their names over and over as he leaned against Clary._

"_Magnus! MAGNUS!!"_

"_Clary…"_

"_Alec, hold on Magnus is coming. MAGNUS!!!"_

_Alec weakly put his arms around his sister, holding her gently as if she were sleeping._

"_Look after yourself…Jace would want that…and we do too…"_

"_Alec…"_

_He was fading; he no longer could support himself as he collapsed onto Clary's lap with Isabelle against his chest._

"_Give him a message will ya?"_

_Clary nodded, the tears flowing freely now as she lost the two more of the people she cared about._

"_Tell…him…I…I…"_

_Clary had to bend down to hear the words. She straightened up and nodded, the look of peace went over his face as Alec Lightwood joined his family at peace._

* * *

_The pyre was ready. Alec and Isabelle had been cleaned up and were ready to go and join their family in the Lightwood grave. Magnus had the gravest look on his face as he spread the salt over their bodies; Clary spread the rosemary and jasmine on the pyre and in their hair. __Her white mourning clothes reflected the full moon's light as she stepped back to join Magnus, also in white a safe distance away._

_The pyre was lit, the flames casting their light on the hill and the graves around them. Magnus was shaking as the fire consumed the Lightwood children, the tears falling silently down his anguished face. _

"_He gave me a message you know. For you, I mean."_

_Magnus continued to look at the pyre; Clary took a deep breath and gathered her courage._

"_He told me to tell you that he…"_

"_I know."_

_His voice broke and a wave of sobs came from him, each one heartbreaking to hear. Clary looked at the gentle runes on the arm of the jacket, Jace's jacket, while Magnus recovered. It still smelled strongly of him, and if she closed her eyes she could imagine herself in his arms again._

"_At least he could say it, at the last. And when I was seconds away! Just you wait till I get up there Alec Lightwood! You'll get such a tongue lashing your ears will bleed!"_

_The atmosphere lightened, the spirits were finally released from their battered mortal shells. Clary and Magnus watched as the smoke went up to the heavens and they could swear they could hear Alec and Isabelle's laughter in the air. All too soon the sound died away, leaving them alone with their greif and the burning pyre._

* * *

The pyre was almost out. Clary shook herself; the memories were still very potent like the rosemary and jasmine in the air. She went back inside, heading towards the door of Madame Dorothea's apartment.

"…fall in love with the wrong person."

Dorothea's head snapped towards her as she entered the parlour. The younger Clary and Jace were having their fortunes told by the old woman. She helped herself to a chair and reached for a cup and a sandwich.

"Don't stop because of me, Dorothea. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Really. Now then, your turn my dear."

Clary cast her gaze over the teens opposite Dorothea, the curiosity coming off them nearly choked her as she sipped her tea.

"I told you I don't believe in this stuff, Dorothea."

"You don't have to believe in the spirits, Red Butterfly. They believe in you, and they want to give you a reading."

Clary rolled her eyes as she finished her tea.

"Fine. Do as you like Dorothea."

She handed her cup over to Dorothea's greedy hands. She inspected the leaves at the bottom, put the cup down and then picked it up again.

"Odd."

"What's odd?"

"This cup…its exactly like young Clary's here. The signs are all jumbled up."

"Is that bad?"

"Maybe, but it is very unusual for two people to have the exact same reading. It's almost as if the spirits thought the two of you were the same person…"

Jace made a disbelieving noise in his throat; the younger Clary nudged him with her elbow. Clary took her cup back and poured herself another. Eventually Jace's patience finally ran out.

"Well as fun as that was, we've steered away from the original conversation. What do you know of Clary's mother?"

Jace's face was hard. Clary watched as he flexed and inflexed his hands, while Dorothea was explaining her connection to her mother.

"I want to see where she would go…"

Shit…

"Clary, get away from there!"

"Clary!"

She moved closer to the door and got pulled into the darkness along with Jace and her younger self.


	5. Chapter 4 Heartache

Hey there everyone!

I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T

Seriously, I can't tell you all how sorry I am to make you all wait this long for an update! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to all of you for your patience with this poor excuse of a writer.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait, once again I apologise for my lack of updates this summer...things happened...

Anyway, enjoy!!!!!

Skyla123

xxx

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Cassandra Claire. I only control what happens to them.

* * *

Falling

Falling…into shadow.

The sensation was a familiar one. Clary had lost count how many times she had travelled this way. She could just see the shapes of the two teens in front of her, the rest was darkness.

_Just like the one who's waiting for us on the other side…_

Simon

Her Simon

It had taken her the last five years to fully understand what Jacehad meant about Simon's feelings…five years too late.

She had seen the other side of Simon's heart, and her faith in him was lost forever. The sooner her younger self was acquainted with that side the better. It would lessen the blow, especially before…

An explosion within the darkness caught them all off guard.

Clary barely had time to respond. As the darkness crawled up her body, flashes of the past overwhelmed her. The death of her mom and Luke, watching the fate of Isabelle and Alec…

_Fly away…my red butterfly…_

The darkness swallowed her, along with her scream...

"JACE!!!!"

* * *

The darkness had quickly disappeared after hearing the Butterfly scream. Her scream had chilled Clary to the bone, even more so then falling in the surrounding darkness. She couldn't make out what the Butterfly had screamed, but the sound was one of pure sorrow and her heart went out to the older woman.

She would have comforted her…if she hadn't been pinned to the ground by Jace. He may have looked thin, but as the saying went: never judge a book by its cover.

"Jace, get off me!"

"OW! You elbowed me."

"Well you _landed _on me!"

Clary was beginning to get a headache where their foreheads had collided. With Jacepinning her to the ground her movement was restricted. She managed to turn her head to the side, and a wave of recognition washed over her.

"I know where we are."

Scrambling to her feet, she took in the familiar surroundings. The bookstore was exactly as it always was, just like the yard they were stood in. The thing that was different was the missing presence of the Red Butterfly.

"Jace, where is she?"

"Who?"

"Red Butterfly, she was right behind us remember?"

Jace cursed, looking around for the older woman. Clary looked around too, from the tree to the dumpsters all was as it should be.

Aside from the moving bushes.

She looked at Jace, he too was focused on the bushes. His whole body was coiled like a spring, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The bushes stilled and Jace choose that moment to pounce on his poor unsuspecting victim.

"Get off me!"

"Simon?!"

It was Simon. He was on the ground in one of Jace's infamous head-locks, glasses askew and his clothes covered in leaves and dirt.

"Jace, get off him! He's my friend!"

"Well I'd conceder getting new friends if they have nothing better to do then hide in bushes and spy on you."

He squeezed harder and poor Simon's face turned purple.

_That does it!_

* * *

Clary was floating. The darkness was wrapped around her like a blanket, keeping her safe and trapped at the same time. Her body felt light as she floated through the endless darkness, her body numb from the coldness of the void.

_Good to know you haven't completely forgotten me, I was beginning to wonder if you had…_

Clary knew that voice, yet she refused to open her eyes. Just in case he went away again, and abandoned her in the void.

_Like hell I would Clary!_

"You forget, you already have"

_You and I both know it wasn't by choice…_

"And yet you did"

_But we have the chance to change that…_

"I know"

_Then why are you floating around here then?_

She smiled, she could tell he was getting annoyed. To any eavesdropper his voice was normal, but to those who knew him well alarm bells would begin ringing.

_I see you haven't lost your talent for stating the obvious…_

"I try"

_Well don't, it's not becoming of you…_

"Why are you here?"

_That's a big question…you sure you want the answer?_

"Cut the crap and tell me!"

He sighed then, the sound echoing in the darkness. Clary jumped as a light touch traced patterns along her face.

_Because I worry about you…my butterfly…_

"I can look after myself, or have you forgotten?"

_I know you can, its your heart I worry about…_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_That's exactly my point. The old you wouldn't have tried to bite my head off just now…_

"Well I'm sorry for not being that pathetic wimp I used to be!"

_Clarissa Morgenstern…you were not a wimp, you was and still are the bravest person I've ever met…and the one I willingly lost my heart to…_

"I wasn't brave enough to die with you…"

The touch froze on her face. She jumped as Jace whispered harshly into her left ear.

_Don't you DARE think about it! _

His voice broke then, even with her eyes shut she could feel the ripples of emotion going through him.

"Farqual's here"

_I know_

"I'm scared"

_Don't be…he's no match for my Red Butterfly…_

"I wish I had your confidence"

_You do, don't forget I'm a part of you just as you are a part of me…_

His voice was beginning to fade, just as she knew it would. What she hadn't expected was the feeling of his lips on hers. It was short and sweet, yet left her craving for his touch once more.

_I love you my Butterfly…now go kick some demonic ass..._

The darkness melted away and she opened her eyes, finding herself behind a familiar truck beside a very familiar building…

* * *

Jace rubbed his head. What was it with that girl and causing him pain? He cast a sideways look at the mundane boy who was rubbing his neck.

_Wimp_

Clary had disappeared into a bedroom to change out of Izzy's clothes. Leaving the mundane and him to explore the flat, separately of course. His mind was cast back to the Butterfly, where on earth had she gone?

Clary emerged from the bedroom in better fitting clothes, a backpack bouncing between her shoulder blades. Before he could address her the front door opened and voices could be heard. A tap on the shoulder startled him, Jace lashed out only to find his arm held by the Red Butterfly. Clary was about to make a noise when the Butterfly put her hand over her mouth and pointed to the silk screen behind them.

The girls went behind it leaving Jace to drag Simon behind it as well, the idiot's mouth was hanging open and Jace could swear he was drooling. Just as Jace got behind the screen the door opened and the Butterfly pulled him closer as the men entered the room.

"…and your sure of this Greymark? You have no idea at all?"

"As I said before, no I have no idea where Jocelyn Fairchild hid the Mortal Cup."

Another voice joined the conversation as Jace made part of the screen transparent for them to see through. His body tensed and the Butterfly had to hold him back from rushing our from behind the screen.

"I'm surprised Greymark. And here I thought you two were so close…"

"Jocelyn Fairchild means nothing to me, so watch yourself Pangborn, you and I both know Valentine hates to be fed false information."

Clary made a minute gasp of pain, it was enough for the Butterfly to pull her closer and rub her arm in comfort.

"What about the child?"

"Child?"

"Don't play dumb, we know the bitch had a daughter. We found pictures and a bedroom…"

"Do you mean Clarissa, Blackwell?"

"Yes, couldn't keep your hands off that bitch could you Greymark? Tell me, is the child like her or is she just a freak like-"

Jace struggled to be set loose but the Butterfly held on with a vice-like grip. Luke on the other hand wasn't restricted like he was. He grabbed Blackwell by the throat and slammed him into the wall, watching the man turn blue in the face.

"Didn't you hear me? I said they mean nothing to me. I don't know who the child's father is, but it sure as hell isn't me."

He threw Blackwell into Pangborn and both men landed in a heap on the floor. Jace cast his gaze to Clary who had buried her face into the Butterfly's coat, while the Butterfly rubbed her back soothingly.

"Now I suggest you leave, and don't come round here again making stupid statements like that!"

Both men left leaving threatening promises in the air. Luke left shortly after, and the group behind the screen finally emerged. Jacewas released and he stood watching the Butterfly console Clary. His whole body was shaking with rage. He had been mere feet away from his father's killers, and instead of confonting them he had to hide like a coward behind a screen.

"Calm down Jace. There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have done _something_!"

"Like what Jace? Would you seriously have risked all our lives for the sake of revenge? Have you no concideration for the feelings of others?"

The question was like a slap in the face.

"But they-"

"This girl's world has fallen apart and you're too pig-headed to see it!"

_Slap!_

"The time to avenge your father will come. But for now, grow up and get your act together!"

_Slap!_

"Right"

Simon stood hovering in the background, afraid to approach Clary while the Butterfly was near her. Throughout the whole exchange his head had been moving back and forth like he was following a game of tennis. Jace's irritation flared, not because the Butterfly had told him off, he deserved that. No, what irritated him was that it was in front of the mundane.

_Idiot_

The Butterfly placed her hand over Clary's eyes and the girl crumpled, allowing the Butterfly to pick her up and put her on Jace's back.

"Take her home, Jace. Tell Hodge I'll be back later."

Jace nodded and made for the door, Simon choose that moment to protest and actually grabbed the Butterfly's arm. The look on the Butterfly's face caused Jace to pause mid-step, it was a mixture of disgust, anger and..._hurt_?

"Hold on, where is he…"

"_Hold your tongue"_

He squeaked and let go of her arm like she had burned him. He backed up against the wall as she turned to face him.

"Listen up mundane. This doesn't concern you, so I suggest you go home before I remember you were even here. Otherwise I'll be forced to _kill_ you. _Understand_?"

Simon was barely able to nod his head. Jace on the other hand was finding it hard to breathe, the power coming off her was enough to intimidate an army of demons. Let alone a pathetic mundane like Simon.

"Then get out of my sight!"

Simon moved faster then any mundane Jace had ever seen and was out the door before the Butterfly had finished speaking. The power was still coming off her in waves, causing Jace to hesitate in the doorway.

"Get moving Wayland!"

Jace did as he was told and disappeared, leaving the Butterfly alone to do what she needed to do.

* * *

_That went well..._

Clary didn't respond, she was still trying to control her anger. She knew it wasn't the same Simon, but it was all she could do not to attack him in front of the younger Jace.

_Sometimes being dead can be a real drag..._

"Why?"

_Because I can't hunt that bastard down and beat the crap out of him..._

She sighed.

"What's the point in getting angry? Hate to be the one to break it to you, but your dead!"

_And here I thought it was an out of body experience..._

"Get serious!"

_Look, I know it was hard looking at that asshole without flaying him alive, trust me I feel the same way, but you have more important things to worry about!_

"Fine!"

She stomped out of the flat and headed towards the subway, Jace's laughter echoing in her ears. Once again he had infuriated her beyond beleif, and made her act like a five year old rather then a twenty-one year old woman.

As she waited for the train, she felt him grab her hand and squeeze it gently. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong, another thing that added to her irritation. She jumped as his voice murmered gently in her ear, causing a few people on the platform to stare at her.

_I'm glad to see some things never change… seriously though don't worry. It'll all work out in the end… I have faith in my girl…_

She smiled as his voice faded away, only he had the power to make her feel happy again without even trying…


	6. Chapter 5 The Bone City

Hiya everyone!

Haven't got much time, but here is the chapter I promised you. Its a little bit longer then usual, a kind of apology from me to you.

Anyway, enjoy!

Skyla123

xxx

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Cassandra Claire. I only control what happens to them.

* * *

The City of Bones.

It looked very different from the image Clary had become familiar with. The graves were is prestine condition, no scortch marks or broken stones littering the path to the enterence. She could feel the pulse of power fron the Mortal Sword through the ground, calling to the Mortal Cup hidden in her bag.

Dorothea had given up her unknown charge to her, puzzled why the Butterfly wanted to see the Ace of Cups from her Tarot deck. She had been distracted by the noise outside her door, giving Clary the ideal opitunity to complete her task.

As she apporached the statue marking the enterace to the Bone City, the pulses from the Sword and Cup became stronger. The Silent Brothers would have noticed them by this time. The sudden appearance of a familiar figure near the statue proved her theory correct. Borther Jerome was exactly the same as the last time she had seen him, alive that is. His heavy robes still made him the menecing figure she remembered from her teens, but she knew better now.

_Greatings Clarissa Morgenstern. We did not expect to see you so soon._

"I'm sorry for not sending ahead, Brother Jerome. But I am afraid circumstances have forced me to move more quickly then I expected to."

_Farqual._

"He knows why I have come. And it will not be long before he tries to take me back to my Father and Brother."

_You seek shelter in the Bone City?_

"No. I need to see the Mortal Sword, if the Brother's agree."

_Why do you wish to see it?_

Clary took out the Mortal Cup, showing it to him. It pulsed with power, reacting to the pulse from the Sword below.

"I have left a decoy of the Cup for my yongerself to lose. I hope to do the same with the Sword, so when my Father comes to claim it it too will be a fake.

_Valentine is no fool. He will realise it is a fake._

"In my time, that would be true. But he is not nearly as powerful in this time, to him and my Brother they will appear to be the real thing."

"_And what will you do with the Instruments?"_

"Hide them. Magnus Bane from my time has agreed to help me do so, untill they are needed."

_Can Bane be trusted?_

Clary looked at him. She knew he already seen the memories that proved his loyalty, this was just to satisfy the other Brothers listening to them through his mind.

"Magnus Bane has lost everything he ever held dear. He has nothing left but me and his memories. I have trusted him with my life many times, as you well know. He has been a important part of my life since I was a child, and he is even now in my adulthood. To doubt him is to doubt me, and I will not stand for anyone to do so."

Brother Jerome nodded. He turned and dissapeared back into the City, Clary waited for him to return with the Brother's decision. She knew she was asking them to give up a treasure they had guarded for centuries, and to give it her gurdianship even thought she was a stranger to them and this time. She knew to them it would appear that she did not trust them to guard it, but Clary had the hindsight of history on her side. They had seen what Valentine would do to them all with the Sword through her memories, and they were memories she tried not to remember.

Along with certain others.

A movement from the statue caught her attention, it was revealing the entrence to the City. Brother Jerome appeared, beconing her to follow with a wave of his hand.

_We bid you welcome to the City of Bones, Clarissa Morgenstern._

Clary nodded. She apporached the statue, looking down into the darkness that lead to the city. She took one last look aroung the bright graveyard, before stepping into the darkness.

* * *

"Jace, its not a difficult question. Where is the Butterfly?"

"I told you, I don't know. She just told me to bring Clary back here."

Jace watched Hodge fuss over a catamose Clary. She still had not woken up from the rune the Butterfly had put on her, causing Hodge to panic. It was a rune neither of them was familiar with, it had faded by the time Jace had got her back to the institute. It covered her eyes, like a cobweb of intericate swirls and shapes. What made Hodge uneasy was how the mark had left no scar, an this made him go very pale. He still believed that she was a mundane, and he wanted to know what rune she had used. He kept checking her vitals, making sure the rune did not hurt her mentally or phisically.

Jace had long believed that Clary had Shadowhunter blood within her. Almost from the first moment he had met her in the club, he knew she was special. Especially to him. He had wanted to ask the Butterfly her opinion, but the woman had gone off somewhere alone and this made him uneasy for some unknown reason. He knew she was able to look after herself, but the urge to protect her would not fade away. It was the fact that Clary was still unconcious that kept him from going out to look for her. Isabelle and Alec had gone in his stead, trying all the places they could think to look for her.

"Well, I've done all I can. All we can do now is wait for her to come around."

Jace followed Hodge out of the Infirmary, closing the door softly behind him in an effort not to disturb the sleeping girl. With what happened next, he need not have bothered. Church had decided to place himself right under Hodge's feet, causing him to stand on the cat's tail. Understandably, church wasn't a happy cat about that. He jumped at Hodge, causing Hugo to start cawing and flapping about. Church in the meantime landed on Hodge's bad shoulder, causing him to roar in pain and swing for the cat. The cat saw his hand coming and so lept off him and ran to the only available protection: the Red Butterfly's waiting arms.

Hodge looked like he was in a lot of pain. He was muttering under his breath as he gingerly moved his shoulder, wincing every so often with the movement. Jace had just stood there throughout the whole episode, resisting the urge to laugh in fear of Hodge throwing something small yet sharp at his head. It may have been many years since Hodge had been in the field, but his aim was still as sharp as ever.

"I take it that she has not woke up yet?"

"No she has not. What were you thinking, Butterfly? She is a Mundane!"

"That is for the Silent Brothers to decide."

She said it quietly, but she may as well have shouted it for the silence that came afterwards. Hodge turned many different shades of pale, muttering to himself like a mad man with his eyes wildly moving about. Jace had the sudden urge to be sick, why in the name of the Angel had she called _them_?

"You can't be serious!"

"I went straight there after I sent Jace back here. Brother Jerome will be arriving later this afternoon, wether Clary is concious or not."

The sick feeling in Jace's stomach got even worse as he watched the Butterly walk away, leaving him and Hodge to look at each other in panic. Eventually Jace snapped out of it, swiftly heading in the direction the Butterfly had taken. He left Hodge standing outside the infimary, with only Hugo for company.

He reached the Butterfly's door, pounding on the wood before entering the room.

* * *

Clary shut the door behind her. She shrugged off her coat and headed into the bathroom to run a bath, taking off her corset and pulling her shirt over ther head. She left the bathroom putting the corset on the bed, she was just about to put the shirt down as well when a loud banging erupted from the otherside of her door.

"Butterfly!"

Clary turned towards the doorway, and saw Jace stood there looking very pale. It took about three seconds for him to blush and quickly shut the door. Now if it had been the younger her, she would have screamed and alerted the whole building. She on the other hand was surprised, and pulled her shirt back on to save Jace from feeling any more embarassment. She chuckled to herself as she went to turn off the taps, she could see how red his ears had gone and could imagine how much deeper it was on his face.

"S-sorry B-Butterfly. I should have-"

"Yes, you should have waited. But nevermind, no harm done."

Jace slowly turned round, checking she was covered before he turned fully round to face her. He stood in the doorway, looking like he had fallen face first into a vat of red paint. Now she had seen him blush before, but she had never seen him _that_ red.

Realising that he would not be saying anything anytime soon, Clary moved towards the bathroom hoping to get some kind of response from him.

"Wait, please!"

She stopped in front of the bathroom door, turning back towards the embarrassed had finaly moved from in front of the door and had placed himself in the middle of her room.

"What is it Jace?"

"Why? Why did you call the Silent Brothers?"

"You know why. Clary clearly has Shadowhunter blood within her, and she is not registered within the Clave. You can not expect me to ignore this."

"But-"

She fixed him with a look. She could see his stuborness urging him to continuehis protest, but they both knew that they had no choice in the matter. Failure to notify the Clave would bring unwanted attention to the Institute, something they both wanted to avoid.

"I take no pleasure in this Jace. But this is out of our hands, and you know it."

Jace nodded. He turned and left her room, not noticing the eyes filled with sadness watch him go. Eventually when he was out of sight Clary closed the door. She leaned against the wood, trying to get the look of betrayal in Jace's eyes to leave her in peace. Like that would ever happen.

* * *

Jace could still hear the Butterfly's words float around in his mind. He knew she was right, they really did not have a choice but to notify the Clave. If her mother was a rouge Shadowhunter, the Clave had to be informed. That was the law.

_The law is harsh, but it is still the law._

He knew that if he was in her position, he would do the exact same thing. Only this time he could not bring himself to do it. Everytime he thought about it, he would remember _her_ and lose the will to even think about such things.

A memory came unbidden to his mind. He flushed a bright red, and shook his head to try and get the image out of his mind. But it was difficult. He had not meaned to barge in like he did, but his despiration had taken away his ratonal judgement. An occurance he noticed usually involved Clary in some way.

He rounded a corner and entered his own room, throwing himself onto his bed. He turned over and stared at the celing, trying to take his mind of it. Unfortuantely this memory seemed to be unshakable, it flashed in his mind at different moments till he gave up trying and remembered.

_Stupid Hormones!_

* * *

Clary came to in the Infirmary. She had barely any recolection of how on earth she had got there, but she noted she was not alone. A woman was sat on the bed next to her, holding her hand and watching her come to and gat a grasp of her surroundings.

"Butterfly…"

The woman gave her a gentle smile, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Welcome back."

"That wasn't a dream, was it?"

The Butterfly shook her head.

"Why? Why would he say such things?"

"My guess is that he did it to protect you."

Clary turned her head away, her eyes filling with tears. She could not believe her words. Luke had betrayed her. The person she had always concidered to be her Father. And he had left her to deal with this all alone.

"You are not alone, Clary. We will help you."

"But-"

"Listen to me. I have asked someone to come and talk to you. Maybe he will be able to give you the answers you seek."

Clary turned her head sharply back towards the Butterfly.

"You mean, about my Mom?"

"Among other things, yes. Brother Jerome will help you, and if not then the rest of the Silent Brothers will know what to do."

"Silent Brothers?"

The Butterfly smiled, wiping the tear stains off Clary's cheeks. It was a familiar action, her Mom had done that ever since she could remember. She gave the Butterfly a watery smile, the tears beginig to go away.

"That's better. Now go back to sleep."

Clary nodded and closed her eyes. She could hear the Butterfly hum something that made her drowsy, and was just drifting off when the door opened. Without opening her eyesshe could hear someone's footfals pause next to the bed the Butterfly was on.

"I take it Brother Jerome is not coming?"

"No. Something came up at the Bone City, he'll call in the morning."

_Alec?_

"I see."

"What will happen to her?"

Clary heared the squeek of bedsprings, indicating the Butterfly had risen from her seat.

"Who knows. Come, let her sleep."

It was at this point Clary fell asleep, dreaming of men in long hooded cloaks and a certain golden eyed boy.

* * *

Clary closed the door behind her. Alec was stood waiting for her near the end of the hall, his eyes elsewhere.

"What will happen if she turns out to be one of us?"

Clary concidered his profile, it was obvious he was worried about the next day but his tone indicated his deire to mask it with disdane. A trait he often used in the old days when he was talking about her, before certain events made him think again.

"The Clave will either train her and aresst her mother, or they will lock her away and have her mother executed."

"Executed?!"

"I am not sure what the Clave will do. It depends why her mother left the Clave in the first place, and her recored before she left."

Alec had turned an interesting shade of white. It was clear that her answer was not the one he had expected.

"Can't you do anything?"

"It is out of my hands now. The Clave will decide her fate, all we can do is support her and wait."

She walked past him, leaving him to wonder what would happen the next day. She hated to decive them all, but it had to be done. True she had informend the Silent Brothers about her mission, but the Clave had no idea she even existed. In this time at least.

_Which is a good thing. I'd hate to be the one who would have to explain all of this-_

_Are you talking to yourself again, Clary?_

Great. Just what she needed.

_That dear Jace, is a luxury I unfortunately do not have. Especially with a certain _someone _poping into my thoughts at random moments!_

_Very funny._

Clary entered her room, she put her coat over the chair and turned to her mirror. Sure enough he was there. The mirror instead of showing her own reflection, showed a young man with long shoulder length golden hair dressed in Shadowhunter gear. His golden eyes were filled with amusement, despite his face depicting otherwise.

_You know, for a twenty-two year old you still act like a immature brat at the best of times._

_You know you like it really._

_To my eternal bewilderment. Anyway, is there a reason why you have decided to grace this lowly person with your presence?_

He fixed her a look, crossing his arms.

_I am here to enqire if you are feeling okay._

_Why?_

He shifted, a movement he usually made when he was uncomfortable with something.

_You know what happens from here, don't you?_

Clary sat on the bed, facing the mirror. How could she not know what was coming. It was some of the more painful memories she could remember, to have him so close and believe that they could never be together. She bowed her head, her eyes fixed on her knees as her hands tightly griped the fabic of her skirt

_Hey, don't do that._

She looked up. He had left the mirror, and was now kneeling translutently before her. Most people would look like they had come out of a corney horror movie, but not him. Jace, as usual, made the look his own and redefined it.

_You know how I feel about you crying, Clary._

_Huh?_

She had not even realised that she was crying, she looked down at her skirt again this time noting the tell-tale signs of tears. She moves her hand to wipe them away, but Jace got there first. He gently wiped them away, his touch as light as a butterfly.

_Trust me when I say this, Clary. I know how painful that time was, we both do._

_Its not fair! All that time we wasted…_

_I know. But remember, this time around you have the gift of hindsight. You know it is all a lie. And now you have the chance to stop Valentine and Johnathan. _

_But-_

_No buts! You are my Red Butterfly, and you are a Morgenstern. You can fix all of this! _

_And how on earth can you be so sure about that!_

_Because you have been taught to be the best! Like my good self._

Clary knew he was trying to chear her up, and damn him it worked! She could never stay either sad or furious when he was around. And he knew it.

_Smug bastard._

_Your welcome._


	7. A Moment in Time: Clary and Jace

Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter, Uni has messed up my timings again. This is just a little something to tide you over till I finish the next chapter. This is an event that happened after the fall of the Clave, when Clary and Jace are on the run from Valentine.

Hope you enjoy it & please review!

Skyla123

* * *

**A Moment in Time: Jace and Clary**

Clary was asleep.

The constant pursuit of her brother and Valentine had severely overtaxed the untrained girl. Jace felt like a complete bastard for pushing her so hard, especially after the devastating events of the past week. He constantly kept looking over his shoulder to reassure himself that she was still alive and well, and not rotting in some cell like the rest of the Shadowhunters.

She was shivering in her sleep, the cold seeping through her tattered clothes that bore the signs of their week long flight from the Glass City. They had eventually found a cave that was dry enough to sleep in, and Clary had collapsed to the stone cold floor immediately. Jace knew it was impossible to light a fire; the light would attract their enemies like a moth to a flame. Her teeth were chattering, and so he instantly took off his jacket and covered her best he could.

His fingers lingered over her arm, softly caressing the soft skin that was decorated in her unique Shadowhunter markings. His touch went up her arm to her neck, his fingers unconsciously searching for her pulse. It was slow and strong, and Jace swore he could hear it echoing off the walls of the cave. He moved his fingers to caress her face, feeling her breath gently tickle his skin as she breathed in and out.

Jace unconsciously moved closer to her. He lent over her, letting his hands run gently over her arms and face. He gaze had flicked lower, but he mentally slapped himself for even thinking of touching her like that. However his body was not listening to him. His hands ran down her sides, feeling the curve of her hips and the soft skin of her stomach through the rips in her shirt. Her body responded unconsciously, leaning into his touch as his hands played with her skin.

Hunger started to fill his vision as she responded to his touch, his control starting to slip as he examined her body. The previous feelings of guilt were now a distant memory, since now he knew he could touch her without the world frowning at them. He could now act upon his instinctual urge to be near her, to touch her and to keep her close to him day and night.

He finally put his lips on her skin, gently caressing her forehead as he tasted her skin. Even the dirt and sweat did not mask the unique taste of Clary that he remembered from so long ago. And like the addict he was, he kept coming back for more.

Her body arched towards him, and he felt her body connect with his. His arms snaked around her, holding their bodies together as he gently laid back down on the floor. She instantly moulded herself to him and his warmth. Her hands went under his ruined shirt, softy squeezing the muscles of his back in her sleep. All his fatigue disappeared when she did that, his body coming alive once more at her touch.

A noise at the mouth of the cave brought him back to reality. He immediately shielded her body with his own, at the same time drawing a blade from his belt and ignited it. The glow from the blade lit up the cave, and Jace was coiled like a spring to subdue their unwelcome visitor.

Thankfully it was a false alarm.

Jace sighed and lent his forehead on Clary's, taking deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. He lowered the blade, the glow dying as he set it back into his belt. That had been to close for comfort, especially if it had actually been an enemy at the mouth of the cave. He had got distracted by her, again. But she had managed to make him forget, even for a little while, that anything existed aside from them.

Clary shifted in her sleep, a low moan of discomfort coming deep from her throat. Jace lay back down again, dragging Clary across his chest. She settled into him with a sigh of relief, resting her head on his chest and her body curling up to his. Jace closed his eyes, telling himself it would only be for a few minutes while she got settled.

A glowing pair of cat eyes watched them from the mouth of the cave. They watched the pair fall asleep, which after the ruthless pursuit they had suffered over the past week, was no surprise. He decided not to enter the cave, especially after the close call he had a few moments before. So he decides to let them sleep, and prepared himself for a long wait. After all he had plenty of time.

He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all.


	8. Chapter 6 Silent Meetings

(Slowly enteres the room, checks under the bed and peers into the wardrobe)

Well I'm alive as you can see, and I'm very sorry its taken so long to update. Life has been very frantic the last few months, what with deaths in the family and Uni work coming out of my ears.

(Looks over shoulder as the floorboards squeek)

The reason for my jumpiness is the fact that people have been begging me to update, and I was PM'd by Ms Fantasy Freak as well so I thought I'd better update before they come after me.

Enjoy xXxXx

* * *

Valentine was furious.

Magnus had spent the last week watching him through his mirror, and he was glad the Glass City had been deserted. Buildings were exploding, trees were felled and the Glass Towers trembled with his wrath. The once beautiful city was now a ghost town, aside from the occasional rotting corpse lying around.

No thanks to the Mortal Instruments.

Magnus turned his head to look over his shoulder, and behind the numerous barriers lay the Mortal Instrumants of the past. He could feel the waves of power coming from them, despite all his warding and concelement charms. Thankfully the Institute stopped the waves from leaving the building, but if anything got inside they would be lead straight to them like a moth to a flame.

A large explosion brought his attention back to the mirror. Valentine had just blown the old square to kingdom come, causing a shower of dirt and stones to fall over the city. Magnus could see Johnathan stood there as well, he looked sullen and disinterested but his eyes were following his father with a look of fear within them. Even he, the demon spawn from hell, was afraid of his father when he was like this.

For the thousandth time that day Magnus thanked the Angel that Calry wasn't there with them, not after the last time he did this to a city. Only that time there had been people there. It was a subject that was acknowledged but never metioned, and Magnus was fine with that. But at the same time he wished that she would talk about it, it would help them both to move on if such a thing was possible.

A purring from near his feet drew his attention to the floor. Church was rubbing his leg, leavig parts of his rapidly depleating hair on his pants. Magnus picked the cat up, putting him on his lap and stroked him as he contiued to watch the destruction of Idris.

_Clary…hurry._

Clary sneezed.

She earned sharp glances from Hodge and Jace, who were skitish enough as it was without the sudden noise making them both snap their necks in her direction. She gave them an apologetic look, and went back to reading her book. They were waiting for Brother Jeremiah to arrive and interogate her younger self. She had not arrived yet, Jace had insisited that he would fetch her when the Brother arrived. Hodge was too preocupied getting ready for the visit to argue with him, oblivious to his surroundings as he went backwards and forwards between his desk and the window.

Jace meanwhile was making a rut in the rug as he paced back and forth. Vibes of panic were flowing from him each time he passed her chair, and he kept looking at the clock thinking time would move more swiftly if he did. In the end Clary gave up trying to read her book, but her attention was quickly turned to Church who had somehow jumped onto her lap and was demanding to be tickled behind his ears.

The clock chimed, signalling the arrival of the apointed hour that their 'guest' was to arrive. As if on cue the bell announced a visitor at the door. The room suddenly became a malestrom of movement, with both Hodge and Jace making for the library door at the same time causing a midway collision. Clary gave up, sighing loudly and putting Chruch back on the floor as she stood up.

"Both of you should take a dep breath and calm down, its not a demon horde threatening to swallow the Institute."

Both men glared at her, their eyes denying their pervious state of panic. She shook her head in disbelief, and walked out of the room calling back to them over her shoulder.

"You two wait there while I get him, the last thing we need is the Silent Brothers thinking we all run around like headless chickens every time they visit."

She continued walking, ignoring the sounds of protest coming from the doorway as she went down the corridor and entered the elevator. The lift's bell announced its arrival at street level, and Clary left the elevator and crossed the hall to let the Brother in.

_Greetings, Clarissa Morgenstern._

"And to you, Brother Jeremiah."

She moved to one side, allowing the Brother to enter the Institute with a flurry of robes and the faint scent of earth. The Brother looked around, but as she well knew he could not see anything since he…

_You do not always need eyes to see, Clarissa._

Clary nodded, closing the door and leading the Brother to the elevator and hit the call button.

_Is the child ready?_

"Yes. But I must apologize in advance Brother Jeremiah; I may be quite rude to you during this interview. But I mean no disrespect, the amount of information my younger self has had to take in during the past few days…

_You are panicking, young one._

They had stopped just outside the library door, Clary blinked once or twice before she realised where they were. Her mind was a mess, the stress and pain of what was to come as soon as they went through that door had her scared stiff. She shook her head, she the 'great' Red Butterfly was afraid to open a door!

_Everyone feels fear, child. It is not something you should be ashamed of, it proves that you are human._

"If I hadn't been such a coward, none of this would have happened!"

_And yet, here you are._

Clary looked at Brother Jeremiah's face, and nearly had a heart attack. She could have sworn for a second that he had moved his scarred lips and was smiling at her, but it was gone as soon as it came.

_You have risked a great deal coming back here. If you were the coward you claimed to be, you would not be here right now. _

"I couldn't save you…"

_You were a child, and a stranger to our world. What could you have done?_

She turned her head and stared at the door, unable to give him an answer. He was right; she could have done nothing to save them. But what had always made her guilty was she never had the chance to try. Her own weakness disgusted her, a feeling that was still festering even to this day.

_Come child, they are waiting for us._

Clary nodded, and opened the door.

Jace looked up as the door opened. The Red Butterfly entered first, and was followed by a familiar hooded figure. He curled his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white under the strain. This was it, the day they would find out who Clary really was. But for some reason, it made him feel sick to his stomach.

Hodge rose and greeted the Silent Brother. And as the usual pleasantries were exchanged, Jace looked around the room for the Butterfly. He spotted her back in the chair she had been in before, but her expression was difficult to read. That made him wonder what had been said since she had left the room. But before he could ask her what was wrong, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Brother Jeremiah was turning his way.

_Good morning, Jace Wayland._

"It is good to see you again, Bother Jeremiah."

_Pleasantries aside, I am here to see the child._

Jace swallowed. This was it, the moment he had been both waiting and dreading for. He looked at Hodge who gave him a wave of his hand in assent, and he left the adults in the library to fetch Clary from her room. She had eaten very little the night before, and had left the kitchen. When Jace had left the kitchen himself, he had found her lying on the floor outside fast asleep. The Butterfly came into the hallway just as he was lifting Clary up into his arms, she barely weighed anything and he thought she fitted perfectly into his arms. A hand went to her forehead, and he looked up at the older woman for her opinion on Clary's condition.

"Nothing here that a good night's sleep won't fix. Put her to bed, Jace. She needs her strength for tomorrow morning."

She walked away, leaving Jace to carry Clary to a spare room. He choose one near his own, and placed her inside on the huge bed. He pulled the covers over her body, and paused to watch her chest rise and fall with her steady breathing. He had stayed there and watched her for a long time before he could tear himself away, returning to his own room and fell asleep with her and his worry for her on his mind.

_To love is to destroy…_

He froze in mid-step. He could still hear his father's saying echoing around the hall. All thoughts of the night before had been completely banished from his mind. All he could focus on was the voice echoing around him. And like a completely idiotic mundane, he looked franticly around for the source of the noise.

_Behind you, stupid._

Jace let out a yell and fell on the floor, drawing a blade out of his pocket as he went. He gave himself a mental slap, crying out like a baby. Where was his pride? He was a warrior and his father would be ashamed if he had seen that display.

_I wouldn't worry about that. Nothing you did ever made him happy anyway…_

The hall was completely deserted. Jace looked over every possible location the owner of the voice could have been hiding. But there was no one around. He ignored the chill going down his spine and made his heart slow down so he could think.

_Since when do you think before you act?_

"Shut up."

_Aww, did I hit a nerve?_

"Where are you?"

_Oh, here and there._

"Really. Well, why not come and say what you have to say to my face?"

Jace was itching to lose his temper and beat the daylights out of the voice's owner. He was already on the edge with Clary being forced to meet a Silent Brother, and the voice was really not helping the situation.

_What and spoil my fun? Dream on, little boy._

"Come out here!"

_Oh dear, the baby has spat out his dummy. _

Jace punched the wall, barely stopping himself from breaking his hand. He forgot all about his stress, focusing solely on finding and killing whoever it was that was messing with him. The voice itself was familiar, almost like his own but for the sharpness in its tone. For a while nothing happened and Jace began to think the voice had gone, so when it blew cold air into his ear he could not suppress the involuntary jump his body made.

Suddenly Jace was pushed to the ground, his arms behind his back and he felt a cold touch at his neck. He tried to lift his head, but a sharp pain at his neck was his reward. The coldness left his neck and Jace saw a blade come into his line of vision, before it made its way back to his throat and embraced it once more with its cold touch.

_Let us be clear, little boy. I don't care how much the Butterfly likes you, if you EVER go into her room like that again…things will get ugly. Understand?_

The voice was serious. Jace knew that much at least, as he lay there on the floor with a blade at his throat. He nodded his head, and the presence disappeared along with his blade.

_I'll be watching you…_

And Jace knew that was a promise.


	9. Chapter 7 Memories and the Underground

A/N: Since some of you are getting confused between the two Clary's, as of this chapter Clarissa is the Future Clary and Clary is…well Clary as we know her from the books. I hope this clears up any confusion.

* * *

_What the hell did you do to yourself, Herondale?_

Clarissa looked at the pale face of the young man sat across from her, he was as white as a sheet and looked about as solid as he sat in the armchair watching her younger self talk to Brother Jeremiah. The Silent Brother was introducing himself and asking her to be honest with him as he would be with her, which made Clarissa shift uncomfortably in her seat even thought the words were not directed at her.

_We just had a little chat, Clary. _

_You did WHAT?_

Brother Jeremiah was beginning to probe Clary's mind, and Jace shifted in his seat as he watched the Brother like a hawk would its prey. Clarissa would have smiled at his overprotective behaviour if she had been in a better mood, but at that moment she was so angry her blood felt like it was boiling.

_Jace, what in the name of the Angel were you THINKING?_

_He walked in on you. I was merely putting him in his place…_

_In his place? Jace it was an accident, there is no need for you to act like a jealous-_

_I'm not JEALOUS- _

"Look at her hands."

_Here we go… we'll finish later Clary…okay?_

_Fine._

Clarissa was brought back to reality as Clary hid her injured palms from view. The probe was over and Brother Jeremiah was asking her to come to the Bone City for the block to be removed, which would end in failure. Hodge and Jace were arguing about the proposal, and Clarissa used the opportunity while both men were distracted to have a private conversation with the Silent Brother.

_What happened to Brother Jerome? _

_He went to Idris, the Council sent him on a special mission. He wishes you luck on your journey._

_I see. Must she go to the Council? You already have the evidence from my own memories…_

_She must for the sake of appearances._

"What do you think, Butterfly?"

Jace was looking at her with a wild look in his eyes, like a animal caught up in a trap. He was desperate to keep the younger Clarissa away from the Brothers, but knew already he was fighting a losing battle. She sighed, wishing for the hundredth time for the strength not to scream at the stupidity of the situation she found herself in. Here she was in the past, with a million different opportunities to change the nightmare she had barely escaped from. But aside from a few small changes, the situation was developing just as it had before. Eventually she found the energy to respond, and her tone was as detached as her heart was at that moment.

"I think in the end it is her decision. Clary, do you want to go to the Bone City?"

Her younger self did not hesitate.

"I'll go. I want to know the truth. I want to know what's in my head."

Jace sighed, defeated. Brother Jeremiah was amused, but it never registered on his scarred face. Clarissa swore she could hear an amused chuckle coming from his mind, but it was very faint. She watched as Jace rallied and squared his shoulders.

"Fine. Then I'll go with you."

* * *

Jace was not happy with the thought of Clary having her mind poked around with by the Silent Brothers, but if it made her happy then he would go along with it. The Butterfly had no objections to his accompanying Clary to the Bone City, but then she had said little during the interview. Instead she had been lost in thought, and had roused herself only when he had asked her opinion on the matter. Something was troubling her, but Jace suspected that if he asked she would just brush him off and pretend she was fine.

And that troubled him, immensely.

_If we are finished here, I will go now._

Brother Jeremiah shook hands with Hodge and the Butterfly and made his way to the door, putting his hand on Jace's shoulder as he passed as a silent farewell for the moment. Just as he reached the door he turned back and addressed the Butterfly, who was staring into the fire as if the secrets of the universe were contained within its flames.

_Are you accompanying the children, Clarissa?_

"Yes, I want to hear the verdict for myself. I thank you for the invitation."

Jace blinked. The Butterfly's name was…Clarissa?

"Hey, you have the same name as me!"

The Butterfly, Clarissa, sighed. She turned her gaze to Clary, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, we do share a name. And you may address me as such in private, if that is what you wish."

She rose from the chair and exited the room, leaving the group to digest that new piece of information. Brother Jeremiah went next to fetch his carriage and Clary went to grab her purse, and Jace was left in the Library with Hodge and Hugo for company.

"So her real name is Clarissa, it suits her."

Jace looked over at his tutor, who was absently stroking Hugo's sleek feathers .

"It is safe for us to know her name? I thought they were forbidden to reveal their names…"

"Well we do not know her last name, and Clarissa is a popular name among Shadowhunters. So I think she has nothing to fear, especially since she gave us her permission. Anyway, you should get ready if you are going."

Jace left then, leaving his tutor alone with his thoughts.

He caught up with them near the lift, and the three of them rode to the entrance and entered the humid entrance hall. They emerged outside into the humid city, which was so close that Clary began to shift uncomfortably as they waited for Brother Jeremiah to arrive.

"I don't see why we have to leave separately from Brother Jeremiah. What, is he embarrassed to be seen with Shadowhunters or something?"

Jace smiled, Clary's irritation was amusing. She was obviously feeling the heat and it was making her irritable, but Jace could not resist pointing out the obvious.

"The Brotherhood _are_ Shadowhunters."

"I suppose he went to get his car?"

"Something like that."

Clary grumbled under her breath, and Jace smiled at how lovely she looked when she was cross. He looked over at Clarissa who was stood silently next to Clary, her eyes gazing down the street as she shifted her bear bag into a more comfortable position. The woman had not spoken since she had left the Library, and her silence was worrying Jace for some unknown reason which caused an unpleasant feeling in his gut.

"You know, I'd feel a lot better about this if Hodge had come with us."

A pang of hurt hit Jace in the chest.

"Clary, Hodge could not have come with us even if he had wanted to."

Clary looked over at the older woman in confusion, and the feeling in Jace's gut lessened at the sound of her voice. But the pain in his chest was another matter.

"Why not?"

"Hodge can not leave the Institute. He was cursed a long before you were born, and because of that curse he can not leave the walls of the Institute."

Jace had often wondered how Hodge had not been driven mad by the knowledge he could never leave the confines of the Institute. He knew personally that if such a fate had befallen him, he would have been driven mad within a year. Yet Hodge had borne it for over sixteen years without complaint, and Jace admired him all the more for it.

"Besides, you have Jace and me. We are more then enough protection for you, in fact I think Jace is more then capable to protect you on his own."

The carriage arrived at that moment, so any reply Clary could have made was lost. But Clarissa's words made the pain in Jace's chest disappear and he actually had a smile on his face as he jumped into the carriage behind Clary. Clarissa closed the door and they were underway, and he had to fight from laughing as Clary clung to him as the carriage performed manoeuvres she could hardly believe were happening.

But as they approached the graveyard, she shot up like she had been jolted by lightening..

"Oh, Simon!"

Had it been his imagination, or had Clarissa tensed at the mention of the ferret-faced mundane? She was sat just across from him, gazing out the window so he had the best view of her movements. And at the sound of the Mundane's name she had tensed, he was sure of it…

"No, I'm Jace. Simon is the weaselly little one with the bad haircut and dismal fashion sense."

"Oh, shut up. I meant to call to see if he got home okay."

No, Clarissa had definitely tensed. And she was getting worse every time the mundane's name was mentioned. Her body was coiling like a spring, ready to pounce the second she snapped. And going by her body language, it was coming up fast.

"With everything that's going on, you're worried about Weasel Face?"

"Don't call him that. He doesn't look like a weasel."

"You may be right. I've met an attractive weasel or two in my time. He looks more like a rat."

"He does not-"

"ENOUGH!"

Jace jumped at the sound of Clarissa's voice, and Clary looked like she had a heart attack. The older woman's fists were clenched that tightly, Jace was surprised her knuckles had not cracked under the pressure. She was staring at them with eyes that promised murder if they opened their mouths one more time.

"Clary, he is a mundane. If you contact him again, I will be forced to kill him. Have I made myself clear?"

Clary clutched at Jace's arm, nodding her head as her nails bit into his arm. Jace was finding it hard to breathe under the glare of the woman in front of him, and was relived when she turned her attention back to the window.

_What was _that_ all about?_

* * *

Clarissa had not meant to snap at them, but the conversation brought a bitter taste to her mouth and her emotions had got the better of her in the end. Her younger self's blind belief in Simon was nauseating, how on earth could she have been so blind to his true nature? But then again he was human at this point in time, the changes only became visible when he became a vampire. Which raised the question, what should she do when that time came?

Clary and Jace were talking quietly to themselves about Jace's past, and Clarissa did not have the heart to concentrate on what they were saying. Brother Jeremiah's voice caught her off guard as she looked at the blurry shapes outside the window.

_Not much further, Clarissa._

_Huh?_

_We are nearly there, so be easy…_

_I'm sorry, but just listening to myself talk like that was…sickening._

_I know. But remember, it is not her fault. The truth is a bitter medicine that everyone must partake from at some point, and she will have her turn soon._

The carriage began to slow, and Clarissa could see the cemetery in all its glory around them.

_We are here._

Brother Jeremiah spoke to all of them, and Clary looked out of the window in wonder as they passed under the marble arch. The carriage came to a halt and the three of them leapt out onto the grass, and watched as Brother Jeremiah rolled away.

"Where are we?"

"New York City Marble Cemetery."

Clary looked at Jace in confusion.

"But I thought-"

"The Bone City is underneath the cemetery."

Brother Jeremiah re-appeared and they all followed him into the grave markers, following him through the maze of the dead towards the marker that lead to the city below. Clary clung to Jace like a frightened child, and Clarissa smiled a little at the sight.

"I thought they stopped burying people in Manhattan a century ago, when they ran out of room…"

Clarissa chuckled at her innocence.

"The Bone City has been here longer then that, Clary. In fact it was here long before Columbus even discovered America, isn't that right Jace?"

He nodded and began explaining the history of the Bone City to Clary, who in turn lost some of her fear as Clarissa had hoped she would. Brother Jeremiah silently praised her for her tact, and went on ahead to alert the Brothers of their arrival.

The three of them paused at the marker leading to the Bone City, the beautiful stature of the Angel in all his glory holding the Mortal Cup with the motto of the Nephilim inscribed on the bottom along with the date of the founding of the Bone City in 1234.

"Is that meant to be the Mortal Cup?"

Clary was staring at the jewelled cup, taking in its beauty with wide eyed wonder.

"Yes, and that's the motto of the Nephilim- the Shadowhunters- there on the base."

Clarissa looked at the base, reading the well remembered words:

NEPHILIM: FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNO

"What does it mean?"

Jace grinned at Clary.

"It means 'Shadowhunters: Looking Better In Black Than the Widows of our Enemies Since 1234'."

"Jace-"

Clarissa laughed, which made Clary glare at her while Jace smiled to himself in the background.

"He's joking, Clary. It really means 'The Decent into Hell is Easy'."

The earth around them began to shake and the entrance to the Bone City emerged from the ground, and Brother Jeremiah was waiting in the gloom for them to descend. Clary had been hesitant to enter the darkness, but after Jace offered to hold her hand her pride took over and she entered without a fuss. Jace had been a little put out, since his offer had been a genuine one but he brushed it off and went after her with Clarissa bringing up the rear. The journey through the city was a short one, with Brother Jeremiah explaining the burial practices of the Clave as they walked to the Council chamber.

The meeting went as Clarissa remembered it, the Council was unable to break Magnus's spell and they told Clary to see him to have it removed. The thought reminded her to visit him once they left the city, since she needed to talk to him about the party. Which still left the question of what to do about Simon, since she knew he was going to be there because of Isabelle. She began to follow the young pair out when the Council called her back, she turned to Jace and told him to go ahead.

"I'll be back at the Institute this evening. I will meet you then."

"Okay, take care…Clarissa."

She nodded and he left her alone with the Council.

_Hodge Starkweather has contacted Valentine Morgenstern_

"I know he has. He is waiting for instructions on what to do about my younger self."

_He will come to kill us soon._

They said it so calmly that Clarissa had to fight the urge to cry. She had hoped that they would leave the City and let her Father take the Mortal Sword, but they had pointed out that he would be suspicious if it was not guarded. They promised her that they had a plan, but refused to let her in on the details in case it did not work. Clarissa had protested, but it was in vain.

"Yes. I just hope what ever it is you are planning will work, because I really do not want to come here and find your corpses again. The first time was bad enough…"

_Fear not. Jerome will not fail us, and neither will you. _

"I am glad you think so."

_We have faith in your abilities. We would not have given you the Mortal Sword if we did not have faith in you and your plan._

Clarissa's eyes went to the fake Mortal Sword hanging on the wall above their heads, pulsing with energy just like the real one had when she came here to propose her plan. It had taken some time and after allowing them complete access to her memories they finally relented, and handed her the sword to give to Magnus while they placed the fake upon the wall.

_Magnus Bane is a talented Warlock. Your faith in him is justified, and we will place our with him as well._

Clarissa smiled ruefully at that. They had certainly changed their tune about his trustworthiness after they saw Alec and Isabelle's deaths, especially the aftermath when Magnus nearly killed himself by going against Jonathan. Her smiled faded as the memory came back to her, in all its heart wrenching glory…

* * *

_Magnus was stood in the clearing, looking at the scene with wild eyes._

_Clary was pinned to the floor with Jonathan's hands around her throat_, _weakly trying to push them away as she struggled for air. The ground was charred beyond all recognition after their fight, Clary actually managing to hold her own until Farqual had intervened. Jonathan had taken the opportunity and knocked her Stele out of her hand, wrapping his hands around her throat and proceeding to choke the living daylights out of her._

"_Well look who we have here, sister. It's Lightwood's ass-bandit!"_

_If Clary was not already out of breath, she would have lost it then at her brother's words. The atmosphere shifted, turning almost dark as footsteps came towards them at an alarming pace. Jonathan was knocked off her and sent flying into a tree, which burst into flames when his body made contact with the trunk. Magnus marched past her without looking in her direction, firing spell after spell at her brother without pause._

"_Clary!"_

_She turned her head towards the voice, her eyes tearing up at the sight of the owner of the voice._

"_Jace.."_

_Her throat was sore and she could barely make a sound, but Jace ran to her anyway. He picked her up and crushed her to his body, murmuring soothing words into her ear as he worked his Stele over her skin. Clary barely registered the burn of the marks, she was to busy feeling glad that Magus had been able to find Jace alive and somewhat well._

Boom

_The explosion shook the earth, and Jace moved his body over Clary to protect her from the mounds of earth that were raining down on them. Clary shifted her head towards the source of the explosion, and found Jonathan panting with half his clothes missing and numerous cuts and burns all over his body. Magus was not in much better shape, his left arm was useless and his face had been badly burnt by Jonathan's demonic energy._

"_Not bad…for a freak…"_

"_Funny, I could say the same about you Morgenstern."_

_Jonathan launched himself at Magnus, screaming like a banshee and slashing his imitation of the Mortal Sword at the warlock's neck. Magnus dodged the swing and brought his elbow crashing down into the back of Jonathan's neck, the bones snapping loudly in the quiet of the clearing. The demonic boy fell heavily to the ground, knocked out cold by the force of the blow which sadly was not enough to kill him._

"_Magnus! Clary's hurt, we need to get out of here. Valentine will be on his way…"_

_Magnus did not respond, his attention was still transfixed upon the prone form of Jonathan lying at his feet. Clary was scared, the look in the warlock's eyes was frightening in how empty it was at that moment. Her fears were justified as Magnus pulled Jonathan up by his hair, grabbing the sword from his hand and placing it against his neck._

_Clary and Jace watched in shock as he swung the blade, slicing it through Jonathan's neck in one fell sweep and sending his body crashing to the floor without his head. For one short moment they thought it was over, that the demonic spawn from hell was finally dead._

_But it was not to be._

_Jonathan's image faded away, revelling the poor unfortunate Shadowhunter that had replaced him at the last moment. The sword suddenly burst into blue flames, which ran up Magnus's arm and set his body alight. He dropped the sword in agony, screaming as he fell to the floor. Clary watched in shock as the fire began to melt his flesh away, but Jace thrusting his Stele into her hand and the cold touch of the metal snapped her out of it._

"_Dispel…DISPEL!"_

_She drew the rune frantically into the air above the suffering mage, and the fire died away leaving a badly burnt Magnus in its wake. Jace carried her over to the fallen warlock, and she frantically drew a healing rune into the air above him and watched as it slowly healed his blackened flesh._

"_Alec…"_

_Clary looked at Jace, who had tensed at the mention of his dead brother's name. He stood up quickly and went to look for her Stele, and to hide the evidence the tears she saw in his eyes. Magnus must have told him what had happened to Alec and Isabelle, and Clary had to fight to repress the memories that came up and focus upon drawing a portal rune._

_The three of them escaped just as her Father came into the clearing, a wounded and fearful Jonathan following in his angry wake. _

* * *

Clarissa left the Bone City quickly, catching the train to Magnus's neighbourhood . Tonight was the night they would crash his party and Simon would be turned into a rat, and would then lead Jace and Clary to a vampire hotel in order to rescue his pathetic ass. Personally Clarissa would happily let him become vampire food, but her younger self would insist upon his rescue and Jace being Jace would not refuse her.

The love sick fool.

_Hey!_

_Oh, so you finally decide to reappear._

She was at the end of Magnus's street, people scurrying out of her way with a look of fear in their eyes as she stormed past.

_Come on Clary, you seriously can't still be mad about-_

_Yes Jace I am still mad, but right now that is the least of my problems. Somehow I have to make it through tonight without killing the little vampire bastard, and put up with your love sick heroics in the hotel when you rescue the said vampire bastard!_

Clarissa was stood outside the apartment building, feeling a hell of a lot better after getting all that off her chest. She knew it was unfair to lay it all on Jace, but he was the only one she could talk to without having to hold back.

And he did deserve it after his little stunt earlier that morning.

_Hey, I know tonight it going to be hard. And personally I'd rather let him be vampire chow then put you in danger, but tonight is going to happen whether we like it or not. So we will have to make the best of a bad situation, and get through it one step at a time…okay?_

_Yeah, I suppose your right._

_That's my girl. Anyway, what the hell are you going to wear to this thing?_

Clarissa rang the buzzer, smiling to herself as she looked at Jace's irritated image next to her. His face was close to her own, his hair falling into his eyes which caused her to brush it back behind his ear. He leaned his head in at the contact, and Clarissa found she could not care less what the mundanes around might see as she stroked his cheek.

_That is for me to know, and you to go slack jawed over later…_

He chuckled at her, his golden eyes flashing bright as he leaned further into her touch. His translucent skin was rubbing softly with her own, the contrast between her physical hand and his ghost like image clearly visible.

_Tease…_

The door opened as he disappeared, leaving Clarissa alone with a rather startled looking Magnus Bane.

"Hello, Magnus. May I come in?"


	10. Chapter 8 The Past and Preperations

**Author's Note:** Well, ask and ye shall recieve as the old saying goes...here is the next chapter you've all asked/voted for.

I'm working on the other stories as well at the moment, so a new chapter for this story may be up hopefully in two weeks or so...but real life has a horrible habit of screwing with my timings, so don't hold me to that...

Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

If Clarissa had to describe the atmosphere in Magnus's flat in one word, then she would have to choose 'awkward' as that word. The warlock had been gracious enough to ask her to sit down as he made some tea, but he clearly wasn't happy having her in the flat with him. She set her bag down near her feet, and waited for Magnus to return to the sitting room.

_Christ, it's livelier in a mausoleum than it is in here…._

_Hush. _

_Seriously, Clary, we've been in deserted cities that had more cheer than this place…_

_Give the poor warlock a chance, he hasn't decorated yet!_

_I still think it's a stupid idea to throw a birthday party for a cat…_

_Well I think- hold on, he's coming back…_

Magnus re-entered the room carrying an ornate silver tea tray.

"So, what have I done to deserve the honor of your presence, my dear?"

Magnus set the tea tray down, and poured her a cup. Earl Grey was not Clarissa's first choice of tea, but after years on the run with Magnus she learned to drink it anyway. Two slices on lemon went into her cup, and a generous spoonful of sugar followed. Clarissa accepted her cup and stirred the sugar in, waiting for Magnus to finish with his own preparations.

"I'm here about that little celebration you're throwing tonight."

"Oh, yes?"

"There are some things you need to know, about what's going to happen tonight."

Clarissa took a sip of her tea, letting the strong flavor wash over her tongue. She reached over and put another spoonful of sugar into her cup, as Magnus took a sip of his own. She tested the brew once again, and found it much more to her liking this time.

"And what pray tell is so important about tonight?"

Clarissa smirked into her cup.

"Aside from the fact it's the Chairman's birthday, you'll be receiving the young Shadowhunters from the Institute. That includes my younger self and a Mundane named Simon, I only mention him because some of your guests will turn him into a rat this evening."

Magnus's face was a complete picture. He looked like someone had just run over his beloved cat, and when she mention Simon he sighed and put his teacup down.

"Anything else?"

"Let me see…Jace Wayland is going to vandalize one of the Vampires' bikes with Holy Water, my younger self is going to ask you to remove the block on her mind, oh and you get to meet a nice young man called Alec Lightwood. I think that's everything you need to know…ah, before I forget. Simon is going to be turned into a vampire because of one of your guests; I think he stole him from my bag if memory serves…"

"I thought you said the Mundane boy got turned into a rat?"

Clarissa finished her tea and set the cup down on the coffee table.

"He will, only one of the vampires will feed of him. And thus he becomes a vampire."

"And what will you do about it, my dear?"

"I will decide when the time comes, and not before. I don't trust myself to make such a choice at the moment, due to our past history and all. Or is that future history? I get confused…"

She stood up and picked up her bag.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure none of this will be traced back to you. Just enjoy your party, and leave the rest to me."

"Forgive me if I remain skeptical of your chances of success. But you and I both know that I can't remove the block without damaging her mind…"

"I remember…don't worry, you'll come up with something. Anyway, I must be going. I have your party to prepare for after all."

She left Magnus to his preparations and saw herself out of his flat, patting the birthday boy cat on the head on her way out.

_That went well…_

_He had a right to know, Jace…after all, you will cause a stink here later…_

_A minor prank, that's all it was…_

_Which resulted in Simon being stolen, the fight in the vampire hotel and let's not forget the crash when you stole one of their bikes…_

_Alright, I admit it was a stupid thing to do. But I got a sweet ride out of it…_

_Jace!_

* * *

Clary couldn't sleep, despite the fact she was completely exhausted and longed for nothing else then a few hours' rest. The caffeine in her body from her visit to Taki's was keeping her awake, so she gave up staring at her room's ceiling and went to go find Clarissa hoping she and the older woman could talk a little. Clary got half way before she remembered that the Butterfly was out till that evening, so she changed direction and went to the library to find Hodge.

The room was empty aside from the books and a sleeping Hugo on his perch, on the desk laid the book that Hodge had been consulting that morning when Brother Jeremiah had visited, and like a moth to a flame Clary was drawn to it.

_My mother knew that book. She touched it, read out of it…_

She missed her mother terribly, the feeling was like a wound in her chest that would not heal and instead kept on festering. Her mother's image was fading away in her mind, to the point where Clary was afraid she would no longer remember what she looked like. She crossed the room in two quick strides and picked up the worn leather book, feeling the warmth of the leather beneath her fingertips from the sunlight flooding in from the window.

She lifted the cover.

A photograph fluttered out and landed on the floor, she bent down and picked it up smoothing it out as she stood up again. It was a group of young people in a woodland area; the people were not much older than Clary herself with their youthful faces and carefree attitudes radiating from the image. One face stood out in particular, and Clary felt her mouth go dry as she took in the red hair and rounded face of the young woman at the center of the picture.

It was her mother, Jocelyn.

Her mother's arm was around a boy Clary though for a moment was Jace, but as she looked closer at the image she found that there were too many differences for it to have been him. Besides the picture from her estimation was dated nearly twenty years ago, which made it impossible for it to have been Jace unless the Shadow hunters had some very good moisturizers…

"That's Valentine, when he was seventeen."

Clary gave a small yelp and dropped the photo as if it was on fire, startling both Hodge and Hugo who stared protesting loudly from his perch.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to pry into your things."

"It's alright. It is a piece of your past, after all."

Her eyes went back to the image as if it emitted a magnetic pull to her senses, taking in the smile Valentine was sending towards her mother along with the adoring look in his eyes as he watched her smile for the camera.

No boy in Clary's memory had looked at her like that.

"Valentine looks…sort of nice."

"Nice he wasn't, but he was charming, cleaver and very persuasive. Do you recognize anyone else?"

She looked back down at the photograph, and she had to do a trouble take at the young man to Valentine's right. He was almost unrecognizable but the glasses gave him away along with the vivid blue eyes behind them, it was Luke. Another boy to Valentine's left caught her eye as well, and Clary looked up and pointed the young man out to Hodge.

"Is that you?"

Hodge smiled and nodded, his own finger pointing to a young elegant couple that were sat next to her mother, pointing them out as Alec and Isabelle's parents. He moved over to the other side of the photo and pointed out a handsome looking young boy with curly dark hair, who was smiling at the camera merrily.

"That is Michael Wayland."

"He doesn't look anything like Jace."

"Jace takes after his mother."

Clary looked back down at her mother, silently wishing she took more after her.

"Is this a class photo?"

"Not quite. This is a picture of the Circle, taken the year it was formed. That is why Valentine, the leader, is in the front and Luke is on his right-he was Valentine's second in command."

"I still don't understand why my mother would join something like that…"

Hodge smiled at her sympathetically, stroking a still ruffled Hugo as he settled himself down into his chair, Clary sinking into the one opposite him.

"The Accords have never had the support of the whole Clave. The more venerable families, especially, cling to the old times, when Downworlders were for killing. Not out of hatred but because it made them feel safer. It is easier to confront a threat as a mass, not individuals who must be evaluated one by one…and most of us knew someone who had been injured or killed by a Downworlder."

He looked at her to see if she was keeping up.

"There is nothing quite like the moral absolution of the young. It is easy as a child, to believe in good and evil, in light and dark. Valentine never lost that-neither his destructive idealism nor his passionate loathing of anything he considered 'nonhuman.'"

"But he loved my mother?"

"Yes. He loved your mother. And he loved Idris…"

Idris. The way Jace and now Hodge talked about it, Clary thought it must have been heaven as far as they were concerned. She failed to see how such a place could evoke such a reaction, New York was all she knew and she did not think about it in loving terms, New York was New York simple as that.

"What was so great about Idris?"

"It was…no. It is home-for the Nephilim, were they can be their true selves, a place where there is no need for hiding or glamour. A place blessed by the Angel. You have never seen a city until you have seen Alicante of the glass towers. It is more beautiful than you can imagine…"

Clary realized too late that her question had opened up an old wound for Hodge, the raw pain in his voice made her uncomfortable as she wanted for him to come back from where ever his thoughts had taken him.

"Can I keep this?"

She held out the photograph, offering him the chance to take it back from her. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he pushed it towards her.

"Of course. But I would prefer it if you did not show it to Jace, he has enough to contend with, without pictures of his dead father turning up."

Something nagged her about that request, but she was too tired to fully process why. She nodded and left the library, leaving Hodge alone with Hugo and his memories for company.

* * *

Clarissa finished putting on the last of her make-up, sighing as she looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Most of her hair was in place in an elegant knot at the top of her head, the rest falling from the knot in waves to the small of her back. She slid some decorative chopsticks into the knot, and stood up away from the vanity.

_Holy shit…_

She turned around and saw Jace in front of her bed, his golden eyes turning dark as he looked her over from top to bottom. Clarissa smirked at his reaction; she had picked her dress carefully with him in mind. It was almost an exact copy of Ada Wong's dress in Resident Evil 4, a game Jace had reluctantly enjoyed once Clarissa had introduced him to the world of zombie-shooters, she even had the black thigh holster for her weapons.

_You like it then?_

His eyes looked up at her, and she shivered at the hunger within them. Images of past situations when he had used that look flashed through her mind, but she forced herself back into the present since it was neither the time nor the place for such things, no matter how much they both wanted it at that moment.

_You have no idea how much I wish I had my proper body right now…damn it!_

_Me too…_

Sounds from the corridor broke the moment and the pair coughed and looked away, it sounded like Clary was undergoing a make-over under Izzy's expert guidance. The memory made her smile fondly. Isabella had really taken her in hand if she remembered correctly, introducing the innocent tom-boy Clary to the world of short skirts and thigh holsters.

_Sounds like Izzy is in her element._

_Aye, she really did a number on me. You seemed to like it though, if memory serves…_

_You are doing one on me right now…_

He had moved closer and was running his hand down her side, following the split in her dress down to her holster. Jace brought up the dagger he had given her, the rose shining in the light.

_I may recognize this you know…they are one of a kind after all._

_Where ever I go, that dagger comes with me…you know that, Jace._

He smiled ruefully and put it back in the holster, his hand resting on her thigh as he pulled the rest of her closer to his own body. His lips brushed her own and he kissed her gently, pulling her closer as he took her mouth and hooked her leg over his hip. Clarissa gasped for breath as he released her lips, her hands in his hair as he began to kiss her along the jaw, the almost-forgotten heat flaring up between them both as he reached her right ear.

_If I had my real body right now, you and I would be finishing this argument on the bed…_

Oh how she wished he could be here, she thought as she bent her head back which allowed him better access to her throat, which he wasted no time in giving the same treatment as her jaw. He released her leg from his hip and Clarissa felt herself get lifted from the floor, her legs instinctively going around his hips as he pressed her against the wall next to the door. She groaned as he pushed himself between her thighs, to which he responded with a growl as he ravaged her throat.

Clarissa pulled his head from her neck and took his lips in a fierce kiss, one hand burying itself in his hair while the other trailed down his chest towards the hem of his shirt. His tongue and hers were in fierce competition, they were practically breathing for each other as her hand went underneath his shirt and she felt the muscles contract under her touch.

_Christ, Clary…_

He kissed her harder as his hands went to her breasts; he squeezed them though the material and Clarissa squirmed. Jace smirked into the kiss, only to lose it as her hand changed direction and her she grabbed him through his leathers, causing him to moan into her mouth.

"Butterfly? You ready yet?"

Jace released her mouth and groaned in frustration, putting his head on her chest. Clarissa took some deep breaths to calm herself down, reality crashing down upon them in the form of Alec.

"Give me a minute, Alec. I'll meet you all in the entrance hall,"

"You okay? You sound a bit breathless…"

Jace chuckled.

_If only you knew, brother mine…_

Clarissa smacked him gently on the shoulder.

_Hush._

"I'm fine; I'll see you down there Alec."

The pair listened to him walk away before breathing a sigh of relief, Jace let her down with a look of disappointment and frustration on his face.

_Duty calls…bloody Alec!_

_Hey! Don't take it out on him Jace, he's not the one who got us both worked up…still he could have timed that a bit better._

He brushed her cheek with his fingers once again, before going over to the bed and grabbing her bear from the pillows. He helped her put it on and looked her over once again.

_I may have to stick around tonight, those vampire bastards are bound to want a bite of you…_

_To which I will reply with Holy Water to their faces, or their manhood depending on the seriousness of the crime._

Jace laughed and kissed her on the nose.

_That is why I love you, Clary. Just save some for me okay?_

Clarissa went to the door and pulled it open, flashing him a smile and a wink before she left the room.

_I won't make any promises…_


	11. AU OneShot Challenge

**Author's Note:** Here is a little challenge for you all, can you tell in this AU (Alternate Universe) who is speaking about whom?

* * *

They have taken you.

It did not take an expert to see that something was wrong when I entered your home. The house seamed dead, like all life within it had ceased to exist. Dust covered your usually immaculate surfaces, and the pile of mail behind the door went up to my knees. I looked around of course, trying to find some hint of life within that empty shell of a house.

The only room that caught my interest was your bedroom. The room was a mess of broken furniture and clothes sewn all over the floor. It looks like you put up a fight, something they were not expecting from you. The blood on the walls stains the wallpaper, turning the white crimson with some poor guy's blood. Oh I know its not yours, you would never let anyone get the drop on you like that. No, you probably broke some guy's nose when he tried to grab you from behind.

What an idiot.

The tyre tracks on the drive are still fresh, so they must have got you just before I arrived. Not a problem for us, we'll have the registration and make before the night is over. They are taking your house apart, wasting precious time deducing what happened to you. Unlike them, I don't have the luxury of hanging around all night. No I have to get moving, before the trail that will lead me to you goes cold.

My pager is going off, the boss's number is flashing on the screen. I turn it off, I am in no mood to talk to that guy. I stand at the end of your drive and pick the direction that those guys probably took you, their predictability is boring but useful in a situation like this. They took you west, which means they are heading towards the docks. Sounds like a bad detective story doesn't it?

And as if one cliché was not enough, if they are heading that way it means that a certain Italian restaurant is going to get a surprise inspection by yours truly. When was the last time we had Italian? A month ago, maybe two? They do a real nice ravioli in that place, so I may have to indulge myself before I start tearing the place apart. I can see it now, old Woodcock's beady little eyes coming out of his sockets while I rip his place to shreds. The waiting staff will have cleared out by then, they are not stupid enough to hang around to help him protect the cash register.

Not that I want his dirty money.

If I'm lucky he may call in his two boys to 'escort me out' as it were. I owe those boys after the little stunt they pulled the last time we was there. You may have found it funny, but after three surgeries to have my leg set straight I still fail to see the humour. Well I think a few broken bones will be enough to get my message across, and if not a gallon of petrol and a match will soon clear up any misunderstandings.

I do like a good bonfire.

The boss is trying to call me on my mobile, must be important if she actually had to dial my number herself. I turn my phone off, avoiding the conversation I know is coming. Plus she would not be thrilled if she knew I planned to torch the restaurant, and I'd rather avoid hearing her give me grief down the phone. Especially after the last time I took the wrap for you.

I pull my gun out at the traffic lights, earning a few worried looks from the other people waiting to cross the road. Thankfully they avoid asking questions, which is a relief since I'd hate to have to get into a fight for no reason. Especially since I'm now in spitting distance of the restaurant. It's busy as usual with the waiters darting to and fro between tables, serving the people their hot Italian delicacies. I may have to skip on the ravioli at this rate, but then again I could always go in by the back door. Those illegal workers always thrust food at us, as if a bowl of spaghetti is going to make us leave them alone.

Well tonight is their lucky night.

I make my way to he back, and low and behold a car is pulled up at Woodcock's private entrance. The tyre tracks on the ground are the same as the ones at your house. So this is where they took you. Old Woodcock is way over his head this time. My gun is in my hand before I can blink, and I'm opening the car door with my gun drawn. Another detective story cliché.

The car is empty, so that means you must be inside. Which is okay with me, we have raided this place often enough that I know the place inside out. I even know where the old man keeps his illegal stash of imported cigars hidden. I pull the fire alarm bell switch just outside the door, and the bells set to work clearing out the place. The diners rush out with the waiting staff, and I slip inside unnoticed. I can hear movement from upstairs, people's footfalls on the stairs just in front of me as I attach my silencer to the barrel of my gun.

I resist the urge to laugh, old Woodcock seriously thinks some greenhorns are going to stop me from finding you? That old man must have finally lost his rocker. Nothing will keep me from finding you. I made a promise to you and I intend on keeping it. A step echoes in the corridor and I step into it, pointing my gun at some poor dumb kid's head. I fire a shot and the boy goes down like a ton of bricks, quietly passing into oblivion. I take the stairs two at a time, my gun ready and waiting. After all I made a promise that I would find you.

And then I would kill you.


End file.
